We Got Married HUNHAN Ver
by huneeekr
Summary: [ATTENTION!] Mereka sama-sama idol. Namun, mereka saling membenci. Sehun membenci Luhan. Luhan membenci Sehun. Namun mereka harus terjebak di Reality Show 'We Got Married'. Bagaimana kisahnya? Apakah perasaan cinta itu muncul? -GS-HunHan slight Others-T-Romance/Drama-mind to review, bby?
1. The First Day Meet

**Title :**

We Got Married

 **Main Cast :**

Sehun and Luhan

[Ada OC nya juga]

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

T

 _ **Gender Switch!**_

 _ **[GS For UKE!]**_

.

.

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Siapkan tissue kalau gak ember, siapa tau mual /nda.

 **NB :** sekali lagi. Ini bukan Kristao maupun Sulay. Ini Krisho dan Laytao. Karena Krisho ultimate couple saya setelah Hunhan Chanbaek. Jadi Tao dan Suho gs oke? Gaktau kapan Tao keluar. Karena disini cuma disorotin ke Hunhannya aja. Terima kasih!

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 IS STARTED!**

Luhan's side.

"Lulla! Ambilkan aku minum!" teriak Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sedang bersantai sambil mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang nya diatas meja. Namun, gadis mungil berambut blonde itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Oh lihatlah posisi nya saat ini. Kaki diatas meja, tangan yang menggerayai snack dipangkuannya, telinga yang dipasang earphone, serta mata nya tak pernah lepas dari layar ponsel kesayangannya itu.

Baekhyun jengkel, "YA! Kyungie-ya! Apa yang dilakukan rusa malas itu, huh?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil bermata bulat itu meletakkan jari nya di telinga, memperagakan bahwa Luhan sedang mendengarkan music.

"pantas saja. Aku heran, kenapa gadis malas namun dingin seperti dia memiliki banyak fans" oceh Baekhyun bersendekap. Mata sipitnya menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Seketika seringai kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar sebuah bola kecil. Ia melempar dan—

PUK

Luhan mengerang. Melepaskan earphone nya dengan paksa. Menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari pelaku nya. Seketika mata Luhan memincing, merasa curiga pada Baekhyun yang sedang bersenandung riang.

"YA! JANGAN MELEMPARI KU!" teriak Luhan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak. Mengelus dadanya karena terkejut. Menatap Luhan dengan tajam, namun sangat menggemaskan dimata semua nya.

"MAKANYA JANGAN BEGITU MULU! AKU MEMANGGIL MU BERKALI-KALI TAPI TAK MAU DENGAR!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah keras.

"DIAM BISA GAK SIH?!" teriak Junmyeon sambil melempari kedua nya dengan kertas. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung mengerut, namun masih memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

Mari kita berkenalan dulu dengan pemeran utama kita.

Luhan, seorang gadis mungil berambut blonde yang dingin bila dihadapkan dengan orang yang baru dikenal nya maupun dibencinya. Asal Beijing, 20 April 1996. Menempati lead vocal bersama Minseok didalam girl band nya, SixGurls. Tertua kedua setelah Minseok, si mungil chubby. Lulusan SOPA. Mempunyai saudara sepupu bernama Wu Yifan, member EXO.

Menyukai Hello Kitty serta Stich. Menyukai warna biru, putih, serta hitam. Hobinya adalah berselancar, berjalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun di hari Minggu, dan berenang. Dia paling tidak menyukai yang namanya olahraga lari, bowling, maupun golf. Menurutnya itu susah. Sangat menyukai yang namanya bubble tea.

Sangat membenci kelinci. Katanya, kelinci itu monster bertubuh mungil yang menggemaskan. Jika salah satu kerabat nya memiliki kelinci, Ia tak segan-segan membunuh maupun mencabik-cabik kelinci itu hingga tewas menggemaskan. Psikopat memang, biarlah. Dan satu lagi, Ia paling benci bintik-bintik kecil seperti polkadot. Menurutnya itu menggelikan.

Satu lagi—

Ada lagi?

Astaga.

Ia sangat membenci Oh Sehun. OH SEHUN. OHHH SEHUUUNNNN.

Entah kenapa, gadis mungil itu bisa membenci lelaki tampan seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng itu. Hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tau. Selain sombong, Oh Sehun itu angkuh dan menyebalkan. Itu menurut Luhan.

Baiklah selesai lah perkenalan ini.

"semuanya!" panggil manager SixGurls, Lee Junghoon. Junmyeon selaku leader pun mendekati Junghoon. Menyerngitkan dahi, bertanya ada apa.

"begini, salah satu dari kalian akan ikut Reality Show We Got Married" kata Junghoon.

"siapa, oppa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Luhan"

"APA?!" mereka semua berteriak. Luhan terpaku. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah amplop berwarna pink dengan gambar hati didepannya. Gadis mungil itu merebut amplop itu Junghoon, membukanya paksa.

 _ **To : Luhan.**_

 _ **Selamat datang di Reality Show ini, Luhan. Kau akan bertemu suami mu jika kau bisa menebak teka-teka ini. Selamat memecahkan!**_

"aku benci ini!" jerit Luhan melempar amplop itu ke sembarang arah. Omong-omong, tindakan Luhan tadi sudah direkam oleh staff We Got Married. Mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng ketika melihat sifat Luhan yang menurut mereka—err, kasar.

Amplop itu terlempar sehingga lembaran-lembaran didalamnya berserakan. Mata mereka berenam menemukan sebuah foto. Foto masa kecil serta beberapa kata-kata misterius. Zitao mengambil foto itu, "aih, dia sangat manis! Lihatlah!" seru Zitao kegirangan.

 _ **Inilah foto masa kecil dari suami mu. Selamat menebak!**_

Luhan menggerutu, "aih, ini susah sekali. Kita bahkan baru saja debut setahun yang lalu. Mana bisa aku hafal semua foto masa kecil dari seluruh member boy band di Korea?! Yang benar saja!" protes Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"mata kecil, bibir tipis, rahang tegas" gumam Kyungsoo sambil meneliti foto itu. Mata nya menerawang ke atas, berusaha berfikir sambil mengingat setiap wajah member boy band di Korea ini.

"aku merasa familiar" sambung Baekhyun. Junmyeon serta lainnya mengangguk setuju. Luhan, gadis itu malah mengelus dagunya. Perasannya begitu tak enak ketika melihat foto itu.

Tangannya mengambil ponsel dari meja di ruang tunggu SixGurls yang berada di gedung KBS ini. Men-search 'Oh Sehun's baby'. Entah kenapa, wajah anak kecil di foto itu sangat mirip dengan Oh Sehun. Mengetuk-ngetuk ponsel nya tak sabaran.

Tak lama, foto-foto dari Google itu keluar. Mata nya membesar. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya, "anak kecil itu—Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan tak sadar pada salah satu kameramen.

"benar. Kau berhasil menjawabnya. Selamat Luhan-ssi!" ucap kameramen itu riang. Luhan tercengang, kepala nya langsung berkunang-kunang. Amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak.

"YA! AKU TAK MAU!"

.

.

.

Sehun's side.

"Sehun, ada titipan hadiah dari fans mu" ucap Chanyeol sambil melempar kado berbentuk persegi berwarna biru-kuning itu pada Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu menerimanya, meletakkannya di samping nya. Kembali memakan _jajangmyeon_ nya.

Tak lama, seorang kameramen memasuki ruang tunggu EXO. Omong-omong, EXO, SixGurls, Girl's Day, AOA, SHINee, Red Velvet sedang manggung di salah satu acara Mubank di KBS.

Kameramen itu memberikan Sehun sebuah amplop yang sama seperti Luhan. Sehun menyerngit bingung, namun tetap menerima amplop itu. Kameramen itu menyuruh Sehun membuka amplop pink itu. Mata Sehun memincing.

 _ **To : Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Selamat datang di Reality Show We Got Married, Oh Sehun. Kau akan bertemu dengan istri mu jika kau bisa menjawab beberapa foto serta kata-kata di amplop ini. Selamat memecahkan!**_

"ha? Aku—ikut We Got Married?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun, membaca amplop yang dipegang pemuda tampan berkulit putih tersebut.

"congrats, brotha! Aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai istri secepat ini. Semoga saja itu bukan Byun Baekhyun" tutur Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun muak. Memutar matanya malas sambil membuka amplop itu lebih lebar. Hingga beberapa foto serta lembaran kertas lainnya berserakan di bawah kakinya.

Tampaklah seorang gadis mungil cantik yang berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Gadis itu berambut coklat terang. Memakai pakaian ballet yang pantas jika dipakainya. Sehun terpukau ketika melihat wajah polos itu.

"woah, dia sangat imut, kau tau" puji Jongdae yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didalam ruang tunggu itu. Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Matanya tetap terpokus pada foto itu. Bibirnya menarik sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"apa aku boleh menyimpan foto ini kalau aku sudah selesai memecahkannya?" tanya Sehun pada kameramen itu. Kameramen itu tertegun, mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jongin tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan, "woah, ada apa ini? Kenapa ada kameramen disini?"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol menjawab, "Sehun ikut WGM"

"apa?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Mata nya melebar, merasa kalau ini mimpi. Sehun menggetok kepala Jongin karena meremehkannya. Sehun merasa ingin muntah ketika melihat muka Jongin yang seperti itu. Seperti om-om bego yang ditinggal kekasihnya, hms.

"aku kok merasa familiar ya dengan foto ini" gumam Chanyeol yang membuat ketiga lelaki itu menatapnya. Menyuruhnya untuk menjawab lewat tatapannya. "tapi aku tak tau ini siapa. Beneran" lanjut Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendengus.

Sebelumnya, mari kita berkenalan dengan lelaki tampan ini.

Oh Sehun, lelaki tampan berkulit pucat yang mempunyai banyak pesona. Namun akan dingin jika dihadapkan pada orang yang dibencinya. Berasal dari Distrik Jungnang, Korea Selatan, 12 April 1994. Menempati posisi lead rapper dan main dancer bersama Kim Jongin di dalam boy band nya, EXO. Maknae nya EXO. Mempunyai kebiasaan yang sedikit menjijikkan—mengupil lalu di buang ke sembarang tempat. Katanya karena tertular virus menjijikkan Jongin.

 _Poor Jongin._

Sangat menyukai bubble tea. Lelaki ini menyukai boneka rilakumma. Menyukai film horror. Film favoritenya adalah Transformer dan Mission Impossible. Dia sangat membenci hamster dan tikus. Menurutnya, hewan mungil itu sangat menjijikkan. Menyukai warna biru, hitam dan putih. Mempunyai kakak tiri bernama Bae Joohyun, member Red Velvet.

Sangat benci keramaian. Sangat benci jika ada yang berteriak. Sangat benci bila ada wanita lain menyentuhnya kecuali Joohyun dan Mama nya. Lulusan SOPA. Sangat menyukai anak kecil. Menurutnya, anak kecil itu sangatlah menggemaskan bila marah maupun menangis.

Tipe ideal nya adalah Tiffany SNSD, Minah Girl's Day, Seulgi Red Velvet serta Soojung F(x). Pernah naksir sama Byun Baekhyun, salah satu member SixGurls. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena Park Chanyeol mengacaukan segala. Chanyeol—melangkah lebih cepat darinya.

Sekarang? Si Park Idiot itu bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Ugh, rasanya Sehun ingin melempar Chanyeol ke Samudera Hindia lalu merebut Baekhyun. Tidak tidak. Itu hanya bercanda.

Satu lagi, Sehun membenci seorang gadis bernama Luhan. LUHAN. LUHAAAAANN. Menurutnya, Luhan itu sombong, cuek, menyebalkan, dan parahnya lagi—gadis itu selalu meremehkannya. Hei, gadis di seluruh dunia ini pun akan bertekuk lutut padanya!

Sampai kapan pun, Sehun tak akan sudi berbicara dengan gadis arogan itu. Oh ayolah, kau juga arogan, sayang. Ups.

Baiklah, sudah selesai perkenalannya.

"Sehun, apa kau benar-benar tak tau siapa ini? Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu dengannya" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng pasti. Matanya masih meneliti foto itu.

Jongdae mengambil foto lain. Kali ini foto seorang gadis berambut blonde. Namun, posisi gadis itu memunggungi kamera yang memfotonya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Ia benar-benar merasa familiar dengan sosok ini.

"jangan-jangan salah satu anggota Red Velvet? Mereka kan rambutnya blonde" tebak Jongin.

"tidak mungkin, Jong. Joohyun nuna tidak seperti ini. Seungwan juga tidak seperti ini. Apalagi Seulgi. Malah tak mungkin. Aku mengenali mereka biarpun dari belakang" elak Sehun. Jongin menggangguk setuju.

"terus, siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"...Sojin sunbae?" tebak Chanyeol. Sehun yang mendengar tebakan Chanyeol pun langsung meneliti kedua foto itu lagi. Sepertinya tidak, batin Sehun.

"seperti nya bukan. Gadis kecil ini tak mempunyai double-eyelid seperti Sojin sunbae" papar Sehun. Sekarang Jongin dan Jongdae mengangguk setuju. Mereka kembali berpikir keras. Ternyata susah juga dari yang dibayangkan, pikir mereka.

"Bora sunbae?" tebak Sehun.

"tidak tidak. Di kertas ini menunjukkan kalau gadis itu berada di gedung ini" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun terdiam. Jari-jarinya mengetuk meja di depannya secara teratur. Ciri khas seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang berpikir keras.

"berada di gedung ini? Berarti—dia ikut Mubank?" tanya Jongdae memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"yang ikut tadi kan—kita, Girl's Day, AOA, Red Velvet, SHINee—" , Jongin memutuskan kalimatnya.

"SIXGURLS!" teriak mereka serempak.

"SixGurls, SixGurls—Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zitao, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok dan—Luhan" lidah Sehun kelu mengucapkan nama gadis arogan itu. Matanya terus memperhatikan foto gadis berambut blonde itu.

"Sehun, di SixGurls yang berambut blonde cuma—Luhan" kata Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun terbelalak. Mulutnya melebar. Hidung nya kembang-kempis. Amarahnya memuncak tiba-tiba.

"apa—itu benar? Istri ku...Luhan?" lirih Sehun pada kameramen yang menyutingnya.

"kau benar. Selamat Oh Sehun-ssi! Kau boleh menemuinya sekarang" ucap kameramen itu senang.

Tangan Sehun mengepal, "YA! AKU TAK MAU!" protes lelaki itu sambil membuang foto Luhan yang tadi digenggamnya.

.

.

.

"YA! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak ingin ber-partner dengan nya! Sial! Lepaskan aku!" raung Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggaman para member dari tubuhnya. Sial sekali mempunyai tubuh mungil seperti ini, pikir Luhan miris.

"ayolah, Lu! Kau harus menemui suami mu!" pekik Baekhyun sambil terus menarik tubuh Luhan. Luhan menggeleng kuat. Ia jongkok, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang ditarik paksa oleh member-member sialannya itu.

Staff maupun idol yang lewat pun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah mereka yang hyperaktif. Kameramen yang menyuting pun hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat langka itu.

"Joohyun sunbae! Seulgi sunbae!" panggil Kyungsoo pada Joohyun dan Seulgi yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka. Merasa terpanggil, mereka menghampiri junior nya yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"ada apa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Joohyun sesampai didepan semua member SixGurls. Seulgi yang melihat Luhan jongkok pun langsung terkikik dan menyubiti pipi gadis mungil itu. Membuat empu nya mengaduh.

"hmm—begini, bantu kami untuk membawa Lulla ke ruang tunggu EXO" pinta Kyungsoo sambil terus berusaha menarik tubuh Luhan. Joohyun dan Seulgi menyerngit bingung.

"ke ruang tunggu EXO? Ngapain?" tanya Seulgi.

"begini—Luhan mengikuti We Got Married. Dan suami nya itu kebetulan Oh Sehun sunbae. Jadinya ya kami ha—"

"APA? Oh Sehun?! Adikku?!" pekik Joohyun tak percaya. Semua member SixGurls kecuali Luhan pun menggangguk cepat. Joohyun terkikik geli sambil menjajarkan tubuh nya dengan Luhan yang berjongkok itu.

Joohyun menoleh kearah Seulgi, mengedipkan sebelah matanya—memberikan sinyal untuk gadis bermata kucing itu. Seulgi mengangguk sambil menyeringai. Menjajarkan tubuhnya juga dengan tubuh Luhan.

GREP

"KYAAA! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Luhan. Joohyun dan Seulgi langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan. Sedangkan member SixGurls mengangkat kepala serta badan Luhan.

"satu, dua, tiga!" hitung Seulgi keras. Mereka langsung berlari sambil mengangkat Luhan yang terus berteriak. Idol dan para staff langsung tertawa heboh melihat kelakuan mereka yang begitu menggemaskan.

Belum beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai dilantai dimana ruang tunggu EXO berada, Oh Sehun tampak dengan keadaan yang hampir sama—memberontak minta dilepaskan oleh para hyung-nya.

"ah, Yifan sunbae!" pekik Baekhyun ketika melihat Yifan yang terus-terusan menarik tubuh tinggi Sehun. Merasa terpanggil, Yifan menoleh. Menemukan member SixGurls beserta Joohyun dan Seulgi. Mata Yifan melebar ketika melihat sepupunya dibawa paksa seperti itu.

"oppa! Bantu aku! Aku dibawa paksa oleh mereka!" teriak Luhan pada Yifan untuk meminta bala bantuan. Yifan menyeringai lalu menggeleng santai. Mata nya berkedip kepada member-membernya. Merasa dapat sinyal, mereka langsung mengangkat badan Sehun.

"YAAA!" teriak Sehun. "LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK KALIAN! YAAA!" umpat Sehun namun tak digubris oleh mereka. Mereka memasukkan Luhan dan Sehun di ruang khusus yang dilengkapi CCTV. Sepertinya mereka sudah bekerja sama sebelumnya.

Mereka melempar Sehun dan Luhan di sofa. Berlari keluar lalu mengunci pintu kayu tebal itu. Dan—

WUSH

Mereka langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Tak ingin disantap oleh kedua makhluk berbeda gender didalam sana.

Sehun dan Luhan langsung menatap bengis satu sama lain. Luhan bersendekap, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Mereka tak terima jika harus dijadikan suami-istri.

Mereka saling lirik dengan bengis. Mendesis bahkan saling mencibir. Hingga—

"APA" teriak mereka bersamaan. Sehun dan Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Menendang satu sama lain dengan brutal. Ouh, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti suami-istri yang sedang berseteru.

" _bagi pasangan Luhan dan Sehun, harap tidak mencoba kabur dari ruangan saat staff memberikan sebuah kartu misi. Jika melanggar, gaji kalian akan dipotong 50%. Terima kasih"_ suara seseorang yang berasal dari speaker itu membuat mereka terbelalak.

"ini tak adil!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Kemudian, mereka mendesis sambil mengumpat. Tak lama, seorang staff membuka pintu kayu yang awalnya dikunci itu. Memberikan sebuah kartu misi berwarna pink dengan gambar hati di depannya.

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum pada staff itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Luhan mengambil nya lebih dulu dan mendudukkan badannya. Sehun jengkel. Mau tak mau, Sehun mendudukkan badannya disamping Luhan. Membaca kartu misi itu bersama-sama.

 _ **To : Luhan & Sehun**_

 _ **Selamat datang sekali lagi di We Got Married! Kalian akan diberi uang 20.000 Won untuk makan bersama-sama. Selamat menikmati!**_

"APA? Astaga, cobaan apa lagi ini?!"

.

.

.

Tebece.

FF ketiga aku.

Huehuehuehuehue.

Entah kenapa, setelah lihat WGM Joy-Sungjae sama Jonghyun-Yura, aku dapat inspirasi.

Ada yang nunggu My Lovely Osehax dan Please, Look At Me kah? Kalau ada, sabar yha. Bahannya masih ancur diotak. Lagi gak ada ide beneran.

TERIMA KASIH YANG MAU REVIEW FF AKU YANG SEBELUMNYA!

AKU BERHARAP, FF INI BANYAK YANG MINAT.

KALAU GAK ADA YANG MINAT, YA SUDAH AKU HAPUS /GAAA,

SEKALI LAGI, YANG FAV, FOLLOW APALAGI REVIEW—AKU DOAIN HIDUPNYA BERKAH! AMIN!

Sign by barbxpie!


	2. The Date

**Title :**

We Got Married

 **Main Cast :**

Sehun and Luhan

[Ada OC nya juga]

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

T

 _ **Gender Switch!**_

 _ **[GS For UKE!]**_

.

.

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Siapkan tissue kalau gak ember, siapa tau mual /nda.

 **NB :** sekali lagi. Ini bukan Kristao maupun Sulay. Ini Krisho dan Laytao. Karena Krisho ultimate couple saya setelah Hunhan Chanbaek. Jadi Tao dan Suho gs oke?

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2 IS STARTED!**

"kau tak bercanda kan? Makan berdua? Dengan manusia es seperti dia?" tanya Luhan tak percaya pada satu kameramen yang menyuting kegiatan mereka berdua. Kameramen itu memutar matanya lalu mengangguk.

Sehun mendesah malas, "ngaca dulu, rusa. Kau juga manusia es" hina Sehun membalas perkataan Luhan. Gadis mungil ber-blonde itu mengibaskan tangannya pada Sehun. Membuat gestur mengusir lelaki tampan itu.

"kalian semua tau tidak sih aku sangat membenci pria ini?!" pekik Luhan menunjuk para pru persatu-satu dengan tak sopan. Sampai-sampai, pengunjug lain yang berada di sungai Han itu menoleh kearah sang idola itu.

"hei, asal kau tau saja. Aku juga membenci mu, rusa bawel" balas Sehun tak kalah. Menunjuk hidung Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Luhan memincing sambil bersendekap. Menyandarkan badan mungilnya di bangku.

"demi pantatku, aku tak sudi menjadi istrimu, manusia datar. Lebih baik aku WGM dengan Woobin oppa daripada dengan mu" maki Luhan.

"pantat mu saja tepos begitu. Aku juga mana sudi menjadi suami mu, gadis arogan. Ya! Kau harusnya memanggilku oppa! Kau lebih muda dari ku 2 tahun, bodoh!" balas Sehun heboh. Para kameramen hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng ketika melihat tingkah mereka.

Omong-omong, adegan mereka itu pasti sudah direkam dari tadi.

"kau tak cocok ku panggil oppa. Manusia seperti mu tak pantas dipanggil oppa" balas Luhan meremehkan sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Bisa-bisa Ia tua mendadak jika harus selalu bertengkar dengan gadis mungil menyebalkan itu.

"Sehun, Luhan. Sekarang kalian bisa mulai memilih restoran maupun kedai. Ingat, kalian hanya diberi uang 20.000 won. Jangan bertengkar lagi, oke?" arahan seorang kru membuat mereka makin menatap satu sama lain dengan sadis.

"gandeng tangannya" perintah seorang kru lagi dengan berbisik. Sehun membelakkan matanya tak percaya. Matanya melirik Luhan disebelahnya yang sedang merapikan rok pendek nya yang sedikit kusut dengan malas.

"rusa bawel" panggil Sehun yang hanya dibalas Luhan dengan gumaman. Sehun dengan cepat mengaitkan jemari nya dengan jemari gadis itu. Merengatkan genggamannya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam mematikan namun menggemaskan gadis mungil itu.

"kita pergi" putus Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri cukup kuat. Membuat gadis mungil itu terhuyung dan menabrak tubuh Sehun tanpa sengaja. Mereka terkejut. Luhan segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

Astaga, dia tadi sangat cantik. Apalagi tangannya yang ku genggam sekarang. Begitu pas se—ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?, batin Sehun tak mengerti.

Apa aku baru saja melihat pangeran? Tapi, kenapa mirip dengan manusia es itu? Astaga di—eh, itu kan emang Oh Sehun. Yakkk!, batin Luhan tak percaya.

"ehem" suara kru membuat lamunan mereka buyar. Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mereka sontak menoleh dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kita pergi kemana?" tanya Luhan risih ketika melihat tangannya masih bertaut dengan tangan Sehun. Ia ingin sekali melepaskan genggaman itu. Tapi, mereka akan dicap sebagai pasangan yang paling buruk. Benar?

"makan" cuek Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa memperdulikan pekikan pengunjung lain yang menatap mereka dengan gemas. Bahkan sekarang tangannya dengan tangan Luhan sudah masuk kedalam saku jaket hitam Sehun.

Aw, tak sadar rupanya. Hng.

"mereka sangat cocok ya. Aku dengar, mereka sedang syuting We Got Married. Kenapa mereka tidak menikah sungguhan saja? Mereka sangat cocok. Kyaaaa" suara-suara pengunjung lain yang membahas mereka dari kejauhan. Namun masih didengar oleh mereka.

"ck, seenaknya saja menyuruh ku menikah dengan lelaki es ini" cibir Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Pulang nanti, Ia akan menguliti semua PD yang telah seenaknya memasangkan dirinya dengan gadis di sebelah nya ini.

Kaki mereka melangkah dengan serasi dan memasuki sebuah kedai yang lumayan kecil namun terlihat sangat nyaman. Luhan maupun Sehun melepaskan genggaman mereka dan mulai duduk berhadapan.

"permisi, anda mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan memberikan sebuah buku menu. Mereka memegang buku menu itu bersamaan. Menatap satu sama lain dengan sinis. Menarik-narik buku menu itu, tak mau mengalah.

"ya! Perempuan dulu!" protes Luhan.

"ya! Ikuti kata-kata suami mu, rusa bawel!" balas Sehun.

"tak mau!" pekik Luhan keras. Membuat pengunjung lain beserta beberapa pelayan menoleh ke sumber suara dan mengelus dadanya kaget. Astaga, suara gadis ini benar-benar bisa membuat serangan jantung.

"kau begitu berisik" desis Sehun melepaskan buku menu yang membuat Luhan hampir terjungkal dan memegang buku menu itu erat-erat. Luhan memekik senang dan memulai membaca setiap menu.

"aish, makanannya mahal-mahal. Ya, Oh Sehun! Bagaimana ini?" pekik Luhan ketika melihat menu yang terlihat mahal-mahal. Padahal harganya hanya 12.000 won. Ck.

Dasar perempuan.

Iyalah mahal. Mereka saja diberi uang hanya 20.000 won.

"ya, Oh Sehun!" protes Luhan ketika Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan malah asik bermain game di ponselnya. Sehun tak menghiraukan pekikan Luhan yang berasa menyakitkan di telinganya. Ia tetap sibuk dengan game yang bahkan lebih seru dibandingkan dengan wajah gadis itu.

Hina sekali.

"berani nya kau mengabaikan istrimu, Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menghampiri Sehun yang masih mengabaikannya dan tetap bermain dengan ponselnya. Dan—

"astaga! Hei! Sakit bodoh! Lepaskan!" erang Sehun karena gadis mungil dengan semangatnya menjambak rambut hitam yang sudah Ia rapikan sebelum datang kesini dengan susah payah. Tangannya memukul tangan gadis itu, supaya melepaskan jambakkannya.

Ia salah.

Gadis itu malah makin semangat menjambaknya.

Gadis sinting.

"kau bisa membuat rambutku rontok, bodoh! Ya! Rusa bawel! Lepaskan aku! Sakit gila!" erang Sehun kesakitan. Luhan tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap menjambak rambut hitam Sehun yang sedaritadi menyita perhatiannya.

Sejujurnya, Ia begitu penasaran dengan rambut hitam yang seksi itu.

Harusnya kau jujur saja Luhan sayang.

Hng.

"lepaskan aku! Baiklah baiklah, apa mau mu sih?!" tanya Sehun sambil terus meringis. Luhan yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengendorkan genggamannya dari rambut Sehun. Namun masih berada di rambut Sehun.

"ini bagaimana? Daftar menu nya begitu mahal. Harganya mulai 12.000 won" jawab Luhan sambil menunduk untuk menatap Sehun yang sekarang mendongak untuk menatapnya. Mereka langsung terdiam. Menatap satu sama lain dengan err—kagum.

Luhan menatap kagum lelaki didepannya ini. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam yang menutup dahinya serta berantakan akibat ulahnya itu. Apalagi dengan mata nya yang tajam, bibir pucat itu, hidung yang bangir. Dia—sangat tampan ternyata.

Kau baru menyadarinya, Luhan.

Sehun menatap kagum gadis di depannya ini. Rambut blonde nya yang dikepang di kedua sisi, hidung kecil nya, bibir merah-kemudaan itu, serta mata yang berbinar seperti rusa. Dia—begitu cantik dan imut secara bersamaan.

Astaga, kau juga baru menyadarinya, Sehun.

"ehem" suara pelayan yang daritadi menunggu pesanan mereka pun membuat kedua manusia itu tersadar. Mereka mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Mengalihkan pandangannya dan Luhan kembali mengambil buku menu sedang posisi masih berdiri.

"ehm—jajangmyeon untuk 2 orang. Milkshake choco 1. Hei kau, mau pesan apa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang kembali memainkan ponselnya. Luhan mendengus. Ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut hitam itu lagi.

"sama denganmu" jawab Sehun pendek. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari ponsel rupanya. Luhan mendengus kemudian mengucapkan milkshake choco 2. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Luhan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

KRING

 _Bebbi is calling._

Luhan memekik senang. Dengan cepat, Ia menggeser ikon hijau dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya. "hallo, Bebbi? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan _excited_ dan tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari Sehun.

" _Lu, bagaimana hari mu hari ini? Menyenangkan, bukan? Sehun oppa benar-benar baik, bukan?"_

Luhan mendengus kesal, "hari ku hari ini? Hancur, Bebbi. Apa? Baik? Itu dengan mu, bodoh. Denganku? Astaga. Bahkan dia tak memperdulikan ku dan malah asik bermain game di ponsel nya! Ini gila, Byun Baekhyun!"

" _kau berlebihan, Luhan. Kau tau, kau malah seperti istri yang cemburu dengan ponsel"_

"APA? Tidak akan, Baek! Seumur hidup aku tak akan mau menjadi istri nya! Bisa tua mendadak aku!" pekik Luhan yang tak sadar menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Tepat di wajah Sehun.

"hei rusa. Kau menjelekanku didepan teman mu, huh?" suara Sehun membuat Luhan terlonjak dan menoleh kearah Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. Luhan berpura-pura tak mendengar dan malah makin menjelekkan Sehun dihadapan Baekhyun.

"ini pesanan anda, Tuan, Nona. Selamat menikmati" suara pelayan tadi membuat Luhan memutuskan sambungannya dengan Baekhyun. Menyimpan kembali ponsel nya kedalam tas kecil nya.

Luhan dan Sehun menjadi diam dan mulai menyantap jajangmyeon nya masing-masing. Tanpa memperdulikan arahan seorang kru yang menyuruh mereka menyuapi satu sama lain.

Miris.

Mereka makan dengan diam. Dengan tenang tanpa ada suara. Yang malah membuat pengunjung maupun pelayan menyerngit bingung.

Mereka makan tidak lama. Luhan kembali membuka tas kecil nya dan mempoleskan lipgloss di bibirnya. Sedangkan Sehun yang sudah berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan.

"ayo" ajak Sehun pelan membuat gadis mungil itu mendongak. Memasukkan kembali alat make up nya dan berdiri. Mengikuti Sehun dari belakang yang ingin membayar di kasir.

Setelah membayar, mereka keluar dengan bergandengan. Oh tidak jangan salah sangka dulu. Mereka rela bergandengan seperti itu karena seorang kru yang mulai marah-marah karena mereka tidak menyuapi satu sama lain tadi.

Jadilah mereka dipaksa untuk bergandengan hingga selesai syuting.

Miris sekali.

Mereka bergandengan dan berhenti ketika dihadapkan dengan segerombolan gadis yang menatap mereka dengan berbinar. Sehun dan Luhan menyerngit bingung. Mereka menoleh kearah kru dan kru itu berkata bahwa segerombol gadis itu adalah fans mereka. Luhan maupun Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum kepada segerombolan gadis itu.

"oppa, unni. Bolehkah kami berfoto dengan kalian?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil memegang kamera SLR di tangannya. Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk mempersilahkan dan kembali tersenyum. Segerombolan gadis itu serta seorang gadis itu memberikan kamera nya pada seorang kru.

Mereka mulai mengerubungi Luhan dan Sehun.

CLIK

CLIK

CLIK

CLIK

"terima kasih, oppa, unni. Kalian sangat cocok jika bersebelahan seperti ini. Fighting!" teriak mereka. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum masam dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kembali berjalan menjauhi segerombolan gadis itu yang sedang berteriak heboh mengamati hasil fotonya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai petang. Syuting pun telah selesai. Luhan maupun Sehun pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke agency Luhan karena Sehun mendengar kalau EXO sedang berada di Cube Ent. Mereka memasuki van WGM dan duduk bersebelahan dibelakang.

Selama perjalanan, mereka saling diam tanpa suara. Luhan yang memandangi jalanan kota Seoul dari jendela mobil. Sehun yang tetap bermain game di ponselnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis di sebelahnya sudah terantuk-antuk ingin tidur.

DUK

Sehun sontak menoleh. Meringis pelan karena melihat Luhan yang tertidur dan kening nya terjedot jendela mobil. Bahkan kening gadis itu sudah berwarna kemerahan. Sehun memasukkan ponsel nya kedalam saku celananya.

"brrr...dingin..." suara Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam. Sehun tanpa ragu melepaskan jaket miliknya dan memakaikannya di tubuh mungil Luhan yang mulai menggigil. Mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis itu.

Sehun membawa kepala gadis itu di dadanya. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Mengelus lengan telanjang Luhan dengan lembut.

Sehun teringat kata Yifan kemarin tentang Luhan.

–Luhan itu takut ketinggian.

–Luhan itu tak kuat dengan hawa dingin. Kalau Ia menggigil hebat, Ia akan demam berat.

–Luhan itu benci dengan Kelinci.

–Luhan memang dari luarnya arogan dan dingin. Namun, Ia sangat manja sebenarnya.

–Type ideal Luhan itu ; tinggi, berambut hitam maupun coklat yang menutupi dahi, berkulit pucat, tampan seperti pangeran berkuda putih.

–dll.

Yah itulah perkataan Yifan kemarin.

"eungh" lenguh Luhan pelan sambil menggeliat. Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari pucuk kepala Luhan. Menyerngit bingung karena Luhan terus bergerak. Entah dorongan apa, telapak tangan Sehun menyentuh kening Luhan.

Sehun sontak panic. Luhan—panas tinggi. "ya! Bisakah lebih cepat sedikit?! Luhan demam!" panic Sehun pada supir. Supir itu yang mendengar permintaan Sehun pun mengangguk patuh dan melajukan van lebih cepat.

"bertahanlah, Lu" lirih Sehun makin mendekap Luhan. Aw, sekarang Ia malah seperti suami yang tak ingin istri nya sakit, bukan?

.

.

.

"Tuan Oh? Mencari EXO? Mereka di ruang latihan SixGurls. Tapi—kenapa Nona Lu tertidur di gendongan mu?" seorang karyawan Cube Ent bertanya sambil menyerngit bingung. Ia tau kalau Luhan membenci Sehun. Tapi—kenapa sekarang gadis itu malah berada di gendongan Sehun?

"ah, dia sedang sakit karena menggigil. Aku permisi dulu" pamit Sehun setengah berlari dengan Luhan yang berada di gendongan depan—seperti koala. Karyawan beserta idol-idol yang lain menatap kedua idol dengan bingung. Tak sedikit yang menatap mereka dengan gemas.

Sehun dengan tergopoh-gopoh memencet tombol lift berkali-kali. Hingga tak menyadari sebuah girlband naungan Cube Ent dibelakang mereka—4Minute.

"Sehun-ssi?" panggil salah satu dari mereka yang membuat Sehun menghadap ke belakang. Sontak gadis-gadis itu memekik tertahan ketika melihat Luhan yang sedang meringkuk di gendongan lelaki tampan itu.

"Lulla kenapa ada padamu, Sehun-ssi? Ah, kalian baru saja We Got Married, bukan?" tanya Hyuna menebak. Sehun mengangguk kaku sambil tersenyum canggung. Hyuna beserta lainnya langsung bertepuk tangan heboh.

"kalian sangat lucu. Aku akan menjadi shipper kalian!" pekik Sohyun yang disetujui oleh member nya. Sehun hanya bisa terpaku sambil menunggu kapan lift itu terbuka dengan tak sabaran.

"oh iya. Apa kau tau kalau salah satu member Apink menyukai mu?" tanya Gayoon yang membuat Sehun menyerngit bingung.

"ye?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

Gayoon menyerngit bingung, "kau tak tau? Hayoung. Oh Hayoung. Kau tau kan kalau dia menyukai mu?"

"tidak, senior. Aku tak tau. Tapi—apa itu benar?" tanya Sehun balik.

Gayoon mengangguk, "ya, tentu saja. Ia selalu bercerita tentang mu pada ku. Ah, tapi sayang ya. Kau tak menyukai nya. Lagipula kau cocok dengan Lulla. Kkkk~" kekeh Gayoon mengelus pipi tembam Luhan.

"eh, dia demam?" tanya Gayoon menatap Sehun. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya mengangguk kaku. Membenarkan posisi gendongannya dan meletakkan kepala Luhan di lehernya. Sekarang Jihyun yang menyentuh kening Luhan.

"dia panas tinggi. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat membawanya ke ruang latihan. Member mu dengan member nya berada di sana. Aku akan panggilan Gong _uncle_ untuk memeriksa Luhan" terang Jihyun yang diangguki patuh oleh Sehun.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. "baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Semoga beruntung, Sehun-ssi!" pamit Jiyoon melambai kearah Sehun sambil berjalan pergi diikuti member-membernya. Sehun tersenyum dan menekan tombol 3 dengan susah payah.

TING

Sehun menyerngit. Masih lantai 2. Tak lama, pintu lift terbuka kembali. Menampakkan Apink yang menatapnya terkejut. Apalagi gadis yang paling belakang, Oh Hayoung. Mereka berenam langsung masuk dan menekan tombol 4.

"Oh Sehun?" tebak Jung Hye Rim—Eunji menunjuk Sehun. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan salam sambil menunduk kecil karena tangannya yang masih menyangga tubuh mungil Luhan.

"itu—siapa?" suara Hayoung terdengar di telinga Sehun. Sedangkan tangannya menunjuk Luhan yang memunggungi mereka. Pantas mereka tak tau. "Luhan, kah?" tanya gadis berambut pendek itu lagi.

"ah, ye. Ini Luhan" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"kenapa Lulla bisa ada padamu, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Bomi.

"ah begini. Kami habis saja syuting We Got Married. Aku hanya ingin mengantarnya dan menemui hyung-hyung ku di atas, senior" jawab Sehun menjelaskan. Bomi dan lainnya menggangguk-angguk.

"bagaimana hari kalian? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Namjoo _excited._

"ya, begitulah. Menyenangkan" jawab Sehun tersenyum yang malah membuat Hayoung merasa sesak.

TING

"ah, sudah lantai 3. Kalau begitu aku permisi, nona-nona" pamit Sehun membungkukkan badannya sambil berjalan keluar. Dan segera berjalan menuju tempat latihan SixGurls dipojokkan.

"Hayoung, sudah kubilang kan. Oh Sehun tak menyukai mu. Terima saja Eunkwang"

"aku akan membuat nya menyukai ku"

.

.

.

CKLEK

"hyung" panggil Sehun setelah membuka pintu ruang latihan milik SixGurls itu dan perlahan masuk. Mata tajam nya mendapati hyung-hyung nya bersama anggota SixGurls di tengah ruangan. Mereka sedang bermain sepertinya.

"Sehun oppa!" pekik Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Berlari menghampiri Sehun, "Lulla?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Sehun mengangguk kaku dan Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun untuk mendekati para member.

"Sehun, Luhan kenapa?" tanya Yifan.

"dia—demam" jawab Sehun.

"hah? Astaga! Padahal besok kita harus manggung lagi! Baiklah. Baringkan saja Luhan di sofa" titah Minseok yang dipatuhi oleh Sehun. Membaringkan Luhan di sofa dan membiarkan Minseok beserta lainnya mengurusi Luhan.

"ish, dasar rusa nakal. Sudah tau hawa dingin seperti ini masih saja pakai pakaian pendek" gerutu Junmyeon melepaskan high heels putih milik Luhan. Baekhyun melepaskan kunciran Luhan dan merapikannya. Zitao membersihkan make up gadis itu. Sedangkan Minseok dan Kyungsoo mengompres Luhan.

"permisi" suara orang lain yang memasuki ruang latihan itu membuat member EXO menoleh. Seorang kru yang membawa amplop pink. Sehun ingat amplop itu. Pasti pihak We Got Married memberinya kartu misi.

Sehun mengambil amplop itu dari kru itu. Setelah kru itu keluar, Sehun membuka amplop itu dengan kasar. Dan membaca sebuah surat dan sebuah—kartu kredit unlimited?

 _ **To : Sehun & Luhan.**_

 _ **Kalian akan berbulan madu 2 hari lagi. Siapkan diri kalian. Tentukan lokasi bulan madu kalian. Dan tentu saja, segala fasilitas sudah kami siapkan dan kalian diberi kartu ini. Selamat berbulan madu!**_

"astaga. Cobaan apalagi ini"

.

.

.

Tebece.

Hiyaaaaa~ chapter 2 up!

Gimanaaaa? Memuaskan kah?

Maaf kalau gak memuaskaaaaan.

Maaf kalau ada yang typo. Ga sempet edit muehehee.

Terima kasih yang sudah mendukung aku!

REVIEW YANG BANYAK JUSEEYOOOOOOOOOO!

MLO CHAP 7 LAGI OTW QAQAAAAA!

REVIEW YANG BANYAAAAKKK!

TERIMA KASIH!

YANG REVIEW DAPET BERKAH!

Sign by barbxpie!


	3. The Honeymoon P1

**Title :**

We Got Married

 **Main Cast :**

Sehun and Luhan

[Ada OC nya juga]

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

T

 _ **Gender Switch!**_

 _ **[GS For UKE!]**_

.

.

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Siapkan tissue kalau gak ember, siapa tau mual /nda.

 **NB :** sekali lagi. Ini bukan Kristao maupun Sulay. Ini Krisho dan Laytao. Karena Krisho ultimate couple saya setelah Hunhan Chanbaek. Jadi Tao dan Suho gs oke?

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3 IS STARTED!**

TING TING TING TING

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti melihat banyak sekali komentar yang berada di akun instagram nya. Sejak Ia tak ikut manggung 2 hari karena demam tinggi yang tak kunjung reda, Ia mendapat banyak sekali komentar maupun ucapan lekas sembuh dari fans-fans nya.

Namun, ada banyak juga komentar yang membuat Luhan jengah.

Fans—menyuruhnya foto bersama dengan manusia es bernama Oh Sehun itu? Demi bokong semok Minseok, Luhan tak akan mau. Biarpun jika lelaki tampan hanya Ia saja, tetap Ia tak akan sudi.

Ah, kau belum menyadarinya, Luhan sayang.

"Luhan!" panggil seseorang yang membuat gadis yang terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya pun langsung menoleh. Menampakkan Baekhyun yang sedang membawa—setelan hip-hop yang terlihat memukau serta koper make up?

"Bebbi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau harusnya berkencan dengan Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Memang, hari ini adalah hari Jum'at. Dan mereka free hingga hari Senin. Maka dari itu, mereka menggunakan hari libur mereka dengan baik.

"ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebuah amplop merah –milik We Got Married. Luhan menyerngit namun tetap menerimanya. Membukanya paksa dan membaca pesan itu.

 _ **To : Luhan.**_

 _ **Bersiaplah. Sehun akan menjemput mu untuk berbulan madu. Prepare lah segala keperluan mu. Kalian akan berbulan madu selama dua hari. Selamat bersenang-senang!**_

Luhan melotot. Melempar surat tak bersalah itu dengan kesal. Menggeram dan langsung memijit pelipisnya. Ia tak ingin cepat tua. Ia masih ingin menikah dan mempunyai keturunan. Tentu saja tidak dengan manusia es bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Tak lama, seorang kameramen serta dua staff perempuan memasuki dorm mereka. Tersenyum ramah kepada kedua idol didepannya. Baekhyun menyengir dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri.

Tugasnya dimulai.

"aku akan mendandaimu. Ikut aku, Lu" ajak Baekhyun tanpa mendengarkan protesan Luhan dan membawa nya kedalam kamar miliknya. Mendudukkan badan Luhan di atas kasur dan gadis mungil berambut coklat itu langsung mengobrak-abrik make up miliknya.

Mempoles wajah cantik Luhan dengan make up tipis. Menyisir rambut blonde itu dan tak lupa, topi yang menghadap ke belakang pun makin membuatnya terlihat lebih—err memukau. Luhan yang hip-hop sama-sama memukau dari Luhan yang feminim.

"sekarang ganti baju mu. Aku akan menunggu disini sambil mempersiapkan perlengkapan mu" titah Baekhyun menyerahkan setelan hip-hop itu pada Luhan. Gadis mungil itu hanya mengangguk malas dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai memasukkan baju-baju miliknya kedalam koper.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya menatap takjub Luhan yang sudah berubah 180 derajat itu. Hotpants berwarna hitam, baju kebesaran bernomor 77, seta topi yang menghadap ke belakang. Sungguh Luhan yang berbeda.

"kau—cocok dengan baju ini, Lu. Sungguh" puji Baekhyun.

"terima kasih" balas Luhan tersenyum.

"oh iya, aku sudah mempersiapkan keperluan mu. Mulai dari perlengkapan mandi, pakaian dalam, pakaian, celana sampai dress. Tak lupa kotak make up serta ipod mu beserta charger. Ada yang kurang?" tanya Baekhyun mengabseni semua keperluan Luhan.

"tidak, menurutku sudah semua. Ah, jaket?"

"ah ya! Jaket!" pekik Baekhyun sadar. Ia kembali membongkar lemari kamar miliknya dan Luhan. Setelah menemukan jaket tebal itu, Baekhyun dengan segera melipatnya dan memasukannya kedalam koper.

"sudah selesai!" pekik Baekhyun bangga. Menepuk koper berwarna soft pink itu berkali-kali. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dan memakai gelang, _choker_ , serta jam putih miliknya.

TOK TOK

"Nona Lu, Tuan Oh sudah datang" panggil seorang staff yang membuat Luhan mendengus sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Baekhyun segera menarik koper milik Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mendengus mengikutinya.

"Sehun oppa!" pekik Baekhyun ketika melihat Sehun sedang bersandar di depan dorm nya. Sehun menoleh kemudian tersenyum. Membungkuk pelan setelah itu. "Lulla! Cepatlah!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan keluar.

Sehun mematung.

Luhan didepannya. Memandangnya. Dengan penampilan yang justru Sehun memukau. Wajah mungilnya, bibir merah-pink nya, tatapan menggemaskan nya. Padahal gadis itu sedang memandangnya dengan sinis.

"ya! Sehun oppa!" pekik Baekhyun menyandarkan lamunan Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu segera tersadar dan membenarkan letak topi nya. Tersenyum canggung pada gadis mungil ber-eyeliner itu. Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"baiklah, Lulla. Ini koper mu" kata Baekhyun menyerahkan koper Luhan kepada pemiliknya. Luhan menerima nya dan tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih. "baiklah, aku harus menemui Chanyeol oppa terlebih dahulu. Selamat bersenang-senang!" pekik Baekhyun bersemangat sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"kita pergi" desis Luhan menarik kopernya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo melihat sifat dingin Luhan padanya. Sehun menggeram serta menghela nafas kasar. Berusaha sabar dengan sifat menyebalkan Luhan dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu dari belakang.

.

.

.

"whoaa" kagum Luhan ketika melihat pemandangan di Yuldong Park. Yap, mereka sedang berbulan madu di Yuldong Park di kawasan Gyeonggi-do. Mata Luhan menatap _intenst bungee jumping_ di atas sana. Ia langsung menggosok bahunya, merinding.

"kau ingin menaikinya?" tanya Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia merasa kalau Luhan menatap _bungee jumping_ itu lumayan lama. Jadi, Ia tawarkan saja pada gadis di sebelah nya ini. Siapa tau gadis itu menyetujuinya.

"apa kah aman?" tanya Luhan dengan nada bergetar. Ia merutuk suara nya sendiri. Apa Ia terlihat sedang ketakutan di hadapan Sehun? Kalau iya, habislah. Ia tak ingin digoda habis-habis an karena takut ketinggian.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia tau kalau gadis di sebelahnya ini takut ketinggian. Informasi itu bermula dari Yifan, kakak Luhan. Ia memutar badan gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Terlihat sekali dari tatapan gadis itu kalau sedang ketakutan.

"kau akan aman. Percayalah. Ingin naik?" tanya Sehun lembut. Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Kenapa Ia begitu peduli dengan gadis arogan didepannya ini? Harusnya Ia menggoda habis-habis an. Namun Sehun tak sanggup melakukannya, tak tau mengapa.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia menunduk dalam. Ya, dia merona. Ia tak ingin Sehun mengetahui pipi nya yang sedang memerah ini. Bisa-bisa, Ia sendiri yang makin malu dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Mengaitkan jari mereka dengan erat. Membuat beberapa pengunjung serta beberapa kameramen serta staff langsung memekik tertahan karena gemas. Suatu pemandangan langka mengingat mereka yang selalu bertengkar.

Sehun tetap menggenggam tangan Luhan biarpun mereka mulai menaiki tangga menuju puncak _bungee jump._ Ia sesekali mengelus tangan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Menenangkan gadis itu.

Pemandangan yang indah, bukan.

"ah, saya tau. Kalian ingin mencoba _bungee jumping couple_ ini kan?" tanya seorang pegawai yang menjaga _bungee jump_ itu. Luhan maupun Sehun mengangguk. Pegawai itu memerintahkan pegawai lainnya mengambil pengaman.

"begini, karena ini adalah untuk pasangan. Jadi, yang pria menggendong sang wanita dengan _ala bridal style_. Kalian mengerti? Ah, Nona, Tuan, kemarikan topi kalian" intrupsi sang pegawai. Sehun dan Luhan sontak melepaskan topi mereka dan memberikannya.

"Tuan, jongkoklah. Nona akan didepan mu dan anda akan menggendongnya" lanjut pegawai itu. Sehun menurutinya. Ia berjongkok dan membiarkan Luhan mulai menaiki badannya. Mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan kuat.

"Nona, lingkarkan tangan anda pada lehernya" titah pegawai itu lagi. Luhan dengan ragu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Sehun. Membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat. Luhan merasa kalau jantungnya ingin meledak.

 _Tampan_ , batin gadis itu.

"sekarang, Tuan, pakai pengamannya" ucapan pegawai itu membuat Luhan tersadar. Ia segera turun dari tubuh Sehun. Membiarkan Sehun memakai pengaman yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu berat dari pandangan Luhan.

"Nona, silahkan naik lagi" ujar pegawai itu. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu hanya mengangguk, mempersilahkan Luhan untuk naik. Gadis itu segera menaiki badan kekar Sehun. Meletakkan kepala nya ke pundak Sehun. Memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat.

Pegawai itu memasangkan tali pada pengaman yang telah dipakai Sehun. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan menuju tepi. Luhan gemetar dan makin menyembunyikan kepalanya pada leher Sehun. Seluruh tubuhnya berasa mati rasa. Bergerak sedikit saja Ia tak mampu.

1

2

3

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Luhan menutup matanya erat. Bayangkan, mereka terjun dari ketinggian 10 meter. Luhan membuka matanya takut-takut. Menampakkan Sehun yang tersenyum tipis sambil makin mempereratkan gendongannya.

Tak lama, sebuah perahu mendatangi mereka dan menurunkan mereka. Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya diam sambil berjalan gontai bagaikan mayat hidup. Sungguh, Ia tak ingin mencoba nya lagi.

SRET

Sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya. Luhan menoleh. Sehun sedang menatapnya. Dan lagi-lagi, itu tersenyum. Luhan berkedip beberapa kali. Sungguh, wajah Sehun sangat tampan jika seperti ini!

"kau menakjubkan tadi" puji Sehun tiba-tiba.

BLUSH

Luhan sontak menunduk. Tetap berjalan dengan mata yang menatap bawah. Ia tak ingin menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah ini. Sungguh, ini menyiksa! Ia tak mungkin menyukai Oh Sehun. Tak mungkin.

"Lu, kita istirahat saja dulu di villa. Aku membawa sesuatu. Mungkin kau suka" ajak Sehun merangkul Luhan kembali dan mengajaknya menuju villa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Berjalan beriringan hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung maupun para kameramen gemas.

.

.

.

"lelahnya" kata Luhan membaringkan badannya di sofa. Membetulkan posisinya dan melihat di sekeliling villa. Tempat bermalam Ia dan Sehun malam ini. Ya, mereka besok akan pergi Lottle World pagi hari dan sore hari nya pergi ke pantai Naksan untuk menikmati _sunset_ dan _sunrise._

Sehun yang barusaja tiba pun diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis yang terlihat menggemaskan itu. Gadis itu mengayunkan kakinya semangat sambil terus memuji desain villa yang klasik. Tiba-tiba, seorang staff dan kameramen masuk kedalam villa.

"silahkan" ucap staff wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop. Sehun menerima nya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, "ah iya, kalau ingin melakukan itu-itu, lebih baik lakukan dikamar. Disini sudah disediakan CCTV. Permisi" goda staff wanita itu yang malah membuat Sehun maupun Luhan berteriak protes.

Sehun membuka amplop itu dan mulai membacanya dengan pelan.

 _ **To : Luhan & Sehun.**_

 _ **Kalian boleh melakukan hal yang kalian sukai sampai besok sebelum kalian menerima amplop lagi. Ingat, kamar disini hanya satu dan kalian harus tidur bersama. Selamat berbulan madu!**_

"APA?! CUMA SATU?!"

"ini tak adil!" protes Luhan menunjuk CCTV di pojok ruang depan dengan kesal. Mengerut kesal setelah itu. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar sambil menggeret koper miliknya.

"ya! Oh Sehun!" panggil Luhan sambil berteriak.

"panggil aku oppa dulu baru aku mendengarkan mu" balas Sehun santai yang malah membuat Luhan menggeram. Ia membalik badannya. Melepaskan sepatu kets nya dan bersiap melempar Oh Sehun.

HAP

Luhan terbelalak. Oh Sehun menyeringai kemenangan. Mengayunkan sepatu kets kesayangan milik Luhan dengan santai. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, "YA! Kemarikan sepatu ku!" teriak Luhan kesal.

"ada syaratnya" balas Sehun.

"APA?! PAKAI SYARAT?! Aish, baiklah! Jika itu bukan demi sepatu kesayangan ku, aku tak akan mau menuruti kemauan gila mu!"

"syarat pertama, panggil aku oppa sampai seterusnya"

"APA?! KAU GILA?!"

"hei, kau bahkan memanggil Jongin dengan kata oppa. Kenapa itu susah sekali denganku?!" protes Sehun jengah. Luhan terdiam. Kata Sehun benar juga, pikir gadis mungil itu.

"bagaimana? Masih tak mau panggil aku oppa? Oke. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pa—"

"Sehun oppa" potong Luhan sambil menunduk dalam. Sehun yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersenyum lembut tanpa diketahui Luhan. Ia ingin sekali dipanggil oppa oleh gadis didepannya ini. Menurutnya, jika gadis itu memanggilnya oppa, itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"syarat kedua—" kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan mendongak. Sehun menahan senyumnya ketika wajah mungil yang sedang memerah itu, "bisakah kau bersikap layaknya istri untukku?"

BLUSH

Pipi Luhan langsung memerah. Matanya membulat lucu. Ia meremas bajunya dengan kuat. Perasaan gugup mulai menggerogotinya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi entah kenapa kenapa susah sekali?

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang masih diam. Mungkin gadis itu sedang shock. Mendorong badan mungil itu ke dinding. Mengukung gadis itu. Luhan mendongak kaku. Matanya makin melebar ketika melihat Sehun sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"a–apa?" tanya Luhan gugup. Matanya menatap ke lain arah. Sungguh, Ia tak akan mampu menatap mata tajam Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini. Terlalu tampan!, batin gadis itu sambil menjerit tertahan.

Aw, sekarang kau malah memujinya, Luhan sayang.

Sehun sontak tertawa heboh sambil menjauhkan antara jaraknya dan Luhan. Gadis itu melongo sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung. Apa-apaan dia?, batin gadis itu kesal.

"wajah mu sangat lucu, Lu" ungkap Sehun sambil terus tertawa. Luhan menggeram dan langsung melepas sepatu yang satunya. Melemparkan sepatu itu tepat diatas kepala Sehun. Lelaki itu langsung mengerang kesakitan, menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada sepatu mu, sayang. Kusita sepatu kesayangan mu ini" balas Sehun mengangkat sepatu putih Luhan tinggi-tinggi. Luhan terbelalak. Mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap berteriak.

"OH SEHUN!"

Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan saling mengejar di seluruh villa.

.

.

.

Luhan di atas sofa, Sehun di atas karpet. _Fyi,_ mereka sedang menonton TV. Sehun yang mulai jengah pun mulai bangkit dari karpet dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas coklat panas serta semangkuk ramen yang sudah Ia masak tadi. Cuaca di malam hari ini begitu dingin.

"bagi!" pekikan Luhan terdengar di pendengaran Sehun. Lelaki itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendengus kesal sambil memutar matanya malas. Gadis ini seenaknya saja, pikir Sehun.

"bikin sendiri sana" balas Sehun ketus. Luhan merengut lucu. Bangkit dari sofanya kemudian berlalu menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai makan dengan nikmat diatas karpet merah nan empuk itu.

"ya! Sehun! Bagaimana caranya menghidupkan kompornya?!" teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun tersedak. Mengelus dadanya sabar. Menghela nafas kasar setelah itu.

"wait—jangan bilang kau tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Sehun setengah berteriak.

"hehe" suara canggung Luhan pun terdengar. Sehun menggeleng prihatin. Bangkit kemudian mendekati gadis mungil yang terlihat kebingunan. Menjajarkan tinggi nya dengan tinggi gadis itu. Menekan tomblo on pada kompor.

"sudah" kata Sehun memutar badannya dihadapan Luhan. Menatap gadis mungil yang mungkin sok sibuk membuat ramen. Lihatlah, gadis itu hanya menunggu air mendidih sambil bersiul-siul tak penting.

"Sehun—"

"Sehun oppa. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan membantu mu" potong Sehun yang membuat Luhan terbelalak.

"Sehun...oppa" Luhan mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

Sehun menyeringai usil, "ucapkan yang keras, Lu. Vocal di SixGurls seperti ini? Oh ayola—"

"SEHUN OPPA!"

Sehun tersenyum manis, "begitu saja berat sekali, hm?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengusak rambut blonde Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan terdiam dan menunduk dalam, "baiklah. Kau tinggal sana. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini"

"tidak" balas Luhan membuat Sehun menyerngit.

"aku akan membantu mu, oppa" lanjut Luhan sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun terjengit kaget. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Luhan—memanggilnya oppa? Tolong jangan bilang kalau ini mimpi.

"kau—tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

Luhan mendengus, "Sehun oppa" ulang Luhan.

Sekarang Sehun yang terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, entah kenapa. Luhan yang melihat perubahan Sehun pun hanya bisa mendengus. Mengguncangkan tubuh tinggi nan pucat itu dengan kesal.

"a–apa?" tanya Sehun sadar.

"airnya sudah mendidih daritadi" jawab Luhan datar. Sehun menoleh, memasukkan ramen itu kedalam panci sekaligus meracik bumbu nya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya angguk-angguk kepala. Begini rupanya caranya memasak ramen, pikir gadis itu.

"sudah siap" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan tersadar. Lelaki tinggi itu memberikan semangkuk ramen yang masih panas pada Luhan. Gadis mungil ber-blonde itu langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum manis. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku.

"apa tadi gadis menyebalkan itu tersenyum padaku? Astaga, aku bisa gila" gerutu Sehun mengacak rambutnya gusar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Luhan yang sedang menyeruput ramennya diatas sofa. Dengan tatapan berbinarnya. Ugh, Sehun rasanya mulai overdosis ketika melihat gadis mungil itu.

Sehun yang mulai tidak beres dengan dirinya pun langsung mengambil jaket tebal serta syal dari atas meja. Tak lupa tas punggung yang berisi mainan kesayangannya. Memakainya dan membuka pintu villa. Bersiap untuk berjalan sebelum gadis itu—

"mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu yang membuat Sehun harus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Oh ayolah, daritadi Ia selalu terbayang gadis itu! Bagaimana bisa gadis itu langsung menanyai nya ingin kemana?!

"pergi" jawab Sehun seadanya. Luhan yang mendapat jawaban itu pun langsung melonjak bangkit. Berlari kekamar untuk mengambil jaket serta syal. Memakainya dan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"ikut" pinta gadis itu yang membuat Sehun membelakkan matanya tak percaya. Ingin rasanya Ia menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu kedalam air. Agar Ia tak menemukan wajah menggemaskan itu lagi.

Ah, kau sekarang memujinya, Sehun.

"kau? Ikut?" tanya Sehun memastikan kalau pendengarannya salah. Gadis yang lebih pendek nan mungil itu hanya mengangguk antusias sambil mengeratkan letak syalnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa gadis mungil itu mulai menggigil.

"kau yakin? Kau bahkan terlihat kedinginan" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir. Ia bahkan merutuk dirinya kenapa nada bicaranya seperti itu. Luhan mengangkat alisnya heran. Mengangguk pasti setelah itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan tiba-tiba memeluk lengan kekar Sehun dan menariknya keluar villa. Sehun yang ditarik tiba-tiba langsung terbelalak dan tak percaya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Bahkan, rambut blonde itu mulai terbang karena angin. Ugh, Sehun ingin membelai rambut halus itu.

Kameramen pun mulai mengikuti mereka. Dan itu membuat Sehun langsung mendatarkan wajahnya. Ia begitu terganggu. Ia sadar bahwa mereka hanya berpura-pura sebagai pasangan suami-istri di dalam layar kaca saja. Tapi, bisakah kameramen itu tak merusak kenangan untuk kali ini saja?

Ah, kau bahkan tak rela jika kameramen merusak suasana mu bersama Luhan, Sehun sayang.

Sehun dan Luhan pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang mirip kursi taman di Seoul dan itu tepat didepan danau. Sehun membuka resleting tas nya dan memperlihatkan sebuah RC Car kesayangannya. Bentuknya cukup mungil, namun jangan diremehkan. Kecepatan mobil itu bahkan sama dengan motor sport.

"kau—menyukai RC Car?" tanya Luhan takjub. Ia berjongkok didepan RC Car milik Sehun. Memperhatikannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Sehun ikut berjongkok. Memegang remote control itu dan mulai memainkannya dengan lihai.

Luhan mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik mobil itu sambil terus menggumamkan 'woah'. Ketika mobil itu mendekat, Luhan sontak meloncat karena mobil itu menabrak kakinya. Sehun terbahak melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan.

"mau coba?" tawar Sehun. Luhan mendongak dan langsung mengangguk antusias. Ketika Sehun memberi remote itu, Luhan dengan tertawa bahagia nya memainkan RC Car milik Sehun.

Terus main. Terus main.

Karena Luhan yang mungkin tidak fokus, RC Car milik Sehun masuk kedalam danau didepan mereka. Mereka terbelalak. Terutama Luhan yang langsung berlari menuju pinggir danau yang dibatasi pagar yang lumayan tinggi.

"RC Car—RC Car" rengek Luhan ketika melihat RC Car milik Sehun mulai masuk kedalam dasar danau yang lumayan dalam. Sehun terpaku dan menatap RC Car nya dengan tatapan kehilangan. Gadis mungil itu sontak menatap Sehun.

"o—oppa...maafkan aku" rengek Luhan menahan tangis. Banyak pengunjung yang melihat mereka. Mungkin karena mereka yang terlalu mencolok—idol tentu saja.

"kalian boleh ambil jaring panjang di kantor untuk mengambilnya" seorang pegawai membuat mereka menoleh. Luhan dengan berlari menghampiri kantor itu diikuti Sehun yang masih diam. Meminta izin menggunakan jaring dan memasukkannya kedalam dasar danau.

Dirasa tertangkap, Luhan mengangkatnya. Memekik bersalah ketika melihat RC Car yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa lagi itu. Memukul RC Car itu ke tangannya. Meniup nya sambil menyewa sebuah hair dryer dan mencolokkannya ke listrik.

Mengeringkan RC Car itu dengan telaten. Sehun yang melihatnya pun diam-diam tersenyum. "kau tau darimana kalau hair dryer membuatnya pulih kembali?" tanya Sehun tak tahan. Ia ingin sekali mencubiti pipi yang menggembung itu. Serta bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah. Ugh, menggemaskan sekali.

"dulu, ponsel Baekhyun juga terkena air. Setelah diberi hair dryer, bisa kembali pulih. Semoga ini bisa" terang Luhan mencium RC Car itu beberapa kali. "kumohon bisalah. Kumohon" gumam Luhan berdoa. Sehun tak tahan lagi.

SRET

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dengan lumayan keras. Cukup membuat Luhan tertarik dan langsung menubruk tubuh Sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan. Berusaha menyembunyikan getaran aneh yang berada di dada. Sesak namun menyenangkan. Mereka menyukai sensasi ini.

Sehun dengan pelan memajukan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Mulai menutup mata ketika Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan pelan. Gadis mungil itu reflex melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Tak lama, Sehun menyudahi ciuman lembut itu. Mulai membuka mata dan mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah. Mengecup kembali bibir manis seperti vanilla itu beberapa kali.

"kurasa, aku—"

.

.

.

TEBECE.

YAH JANGAN PD GREGET YA SAMA PERNYATAAN SEHUN YG KEPOTONG.

JANGAN BUNUH AKU.

JANGAN BASH AKU.

BASH SJ DIA /nunjuk hunhan yang bikin diabetes/dikarung.

KURANG SWEET?MEMANG AKU ORANGNYA GA SWEET HUHUHU.

MIYANE KALO BANYAK TYPO(S). MANUSIA GAK LUPUT KAN YA DR TYPO(S)

REVIEW YG BANYAK OKE?!

YG REVIEW AKU DOAIN BERKAH. AMIN!

Sign by barbxpie!


	4. The Honeymoon P2

**Title :**

We Got Married

 **Main Cast :**

Sehun and Luhan

[Ada OC nya juga]

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

T

 _ **Gender Switch!**_

 _ **[GS For UKE!]**_

.

.

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Papi Hun dan Mami Han milik saya. Saya anaknya! /ga

Siapkan tissue kalau gak ember, siapa tau mual /nda.

 **NB :** sekali lagi. Ini bukan Kristao maupun Sulay. Ini Krisho dan Laytao. Karena Krisho ultimate couple saya setelah Hunhan Chanbaek. Jadi Tao dan Suho gs oke?

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4 IS STARTED!**

Luhan terdiam. Bahkan telepon masuk dari ponselnya pun tak Ia dengar. Ia mematung. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun kemarin malam. Perkataan Sehun—membuatnya bingung, gelisah dan juga berdebar.

 _Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Lu._

 _Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Lu._

 _Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Lu._

Luhan memukul dadanya dengan keras. Memohon dengan sangat agar tidak berdebar lagi. Sesak. Namun Luhan menyukainya. Gadis mungil itu meremas bajunya kuat. Ia menunduk dalam. Merona ketika membayangkan bibir Sehun menempel di bibirnya.

KRING

Luhan terkesiap. Ia menoleh kearah nakas disamping ranjangnya bersama Sehun di hotel mereka –ehem. Ponselnya berdering dan langsung gadis itu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama pemanggil.

" _Lu, kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon ku sedari tadi?"_

DEG

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya. Melihat si pemanggil. Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdebar lagi. Itu—Oh Sehun yang menelponnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menepuk keningnya gusar. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak melihat dulu si pemanggil.

Padahal, Luhan ingin menghindari Sehun sementara waktu. Tak mungkin kan Ia berada di dekat Sehun dengan pipi yang memerah? Oh itu sa—

" _Lu, kau masih disana kan?"_ suara Sehun diseberang sana membuat Luhan tersadar dan gelagapan sendiri. Ia berdeham sebentar, menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat ini. Oh ayolah, kenapa jantung ini berhenti berdebar sih?

"ah, iya. Ada apa emang, oppa?" tanya Luhan. Memang, Luhan – Sehun telah sepakat. Bahwa Luhan harus memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Dan entah kerasukan apa, Luhan langsung menyetujui begitu saja.

" _aku baru saja mendapat amplop misi. Kita akan ke Lotte World hari ini. Bisa kau siapkan pakaian mu serta pakaian ku?"_

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "baiklah, oppa. Jam berapa?" tanya Luhan.

" _karena ini masih pukul 6.30, kita akan berangkat mungkin pukul 08.00"_ jawab Sehun diseberang sana yang membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia masih punya satu – setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap.

"baiklah, oppa. Hati – hati"

" _baiklah"_

TUT

Luhan memutuskan sambungannya dengan Sehun. _Fyi_ , Luhan sama sekali tidak tau Sehun pergi kemana. Pagi – pagi sekali ketika Luhan baru saja bangun, Ia menepuk kasur di sebelahnya. Dan menyerngit bingung karena kasur itu begitu kosong. Saat Luhan membuka matanya, Ia menemukan sebuah note kecil berwarna _cream_ di atas nakas.

 _Aku pergi sebentar. Nanti, saat kita akan ke Lotte World. Aku akan menghubungi mu. Mandilah dan makan sarapanmu dulu. Aku nanti menyusul._

 _OSH_

Begitulah isi note kecil itu. Sekarang beginilah Luhan. Duduk di atas kasur, dengan nampan yang berisi sarapan yang tadi pagi dibawakan oleh pegawai hotel, makanan ringan serta beberapa susu, dan juga boneka Stitch kesayangannya. Tak lupa, tontonan televisi berupa kartun _Larva_ pun sebagai pendampingnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

"larva kuning itu mirip dengan oppa" gumam Luhan memperhatikan tingkah si Larva kuning dibalik televisi. Luhan langsung terbahak ketika kedua larva itu bertingkah konyol, "benar – benar mirip Sehun oppa. Ha – ha!" tawa Luhan keras. Ia bahkan sampai memukuli boneka Stitch nya karena saking gemasnya.

"aku harus membeli boneka larva. Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada oppa. Hi – hi, reaksinya bagaimana ya?" lanjut Luhan sambil tertawa kecil. Ia segera melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, "astaga! Sudah pukul tujuh?!" pekik Luhan. Ia segera berkemas – kemas.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki sedang memperhatikan beberapa perhiasan didepannya. Mulai dari cincin, gelang, serta kalung. Tak lupa, gelang couple cartier tak luput dari pandangan Sehun. Ia menatap beberapa gelang itu beberapa kali. Menggaruk tengkuknya karena bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"pemisi, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lelaki itu tersentak, "ah, begini. Aku ingin membelikan istri ku sebuah perhiasan. Tapi aku ingin perhiasan itu juga sama denganku" jawab lelaki itu sambil meringis. Ia bahkan menceplos kata 'istri' dengan lantangnya. Membuat beberapa pengunjung toko perhiasan serta kameramen yang mengikutinya langsung terkekeh.

"ah, begini. Kami memiliki beberapa gelang cartier yang mungkin cocok untuk anda serta istri anda. Ahn, ambilkan beberapa gelang cartier terbaru" ucap pemilik toko itu.

Tak lama, seorang pegawai bernama Ahn Saeri –Sehun melihat nama pegawai wanita itu dari dada sebelah kirinya. Tentu saja, pegawai wanita itu menjerit tertahan. Bagaimana kah rasamu bisa bertemu Oh Sehun secara langsung? Bahkan Ia terlihat sangat tampan jika dilihat langsung.

"ini, Tuan. Anda bisa melihatnya" lanjut sang pemilik toko sambil meletakkan beberapa gelang cartier yang berpasangan. Sehun dibuat memukau hanya karena melihat gelang cartier. Namun ada satu gelang yang membuat Sehun tertarik.

Gelang cartier yang berbeda ukuran. Yang Sehun pasti, satu untuk dirinya, dan satunya lagi untuk Luhan. Di gelang untuk wanita, terdapat ukiran nama 'S'. Dan di gelang untuk pria, terdapat ukiran nama 'L'. Ini suatu kebetulan—atau memang takdir? Sehun tersenyum manis ketika membayangkannya.

"aku ingin membeli ini" final Sehun menujuk gelang pilihannya. Sang pemilik toko itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Membungkus nya sambil memberikannya pada Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu sontak menyerahkan kartu nya. Setelah selesai, Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu pergi dari toko itu.

Langka Sehun terhenti ketika Ia melewati sebuah toko pakaian. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah sebuah dress berwarna biru dongker dengan gambar stitch. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi kalau Luhan yang memakainya, pikir Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun langsung kedalam toko itu dan mengambilnya. Membayar dengan cepat dan keluar kembali. Tersenyum tampan sambil melihat kantong belanjaannya. Ia terkekeh geli membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan ketika tau kalau Ia membelikannya ini.

Sehun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 7.30. Ia segera mempercepat jalannya. Ia tak sabar melihat wajah Luhan yang memekik kesenangan karena dress lucu ini. Ia segera membuka kenop pintu kamar mereka. Menemukan Luhan yang sedang menata rapi pakaiannya. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"eo? Kau sudah datang, oppa?" tanya Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan posisi duduk Luhan di lantai. Ia menahan tangan Luhan yang ingin mengambil pakaian lainnya.

Gadis itu menyerngit bingung, "ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tak menggubris pertanyaan Luhan. Ia segera menarik Luhan untuk berdiri. Mengambil sebuah gelang cartier dan memasangkannya. Luhan melongo. Merutuki pipinya yang mungkin sudah merona. Ia memutar pergelangan lengannya. Memuji gelang yang sangat cantik itu.

"kau—membelikannya untukku, oppa?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun mengangguk. Ia segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik mantelnya. Memperlihatkan gelang miliknya pada gadis itu. Luhan menutup bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sehun membelikannya gelang untuk pasangan –ehem.

"ah, ada satu lagi" kata Sehun membuat Luhan kembali menyerngit. Ia segera memperlihatkan kantong belanjaannya, menyuruh gadis itu membukanya. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam sambil membuka kantong belanjaan itu. Melihat isinya se—

"KYAAAA!" pekik Luhan histeris. Ia mengambil barang itu. Ya, sebuah dress selutut berwarna biru dongker bergambar stitch. Mencocokkan dengan tubuhnya. Tersenyum manis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun berkali-kali.

Sehun mengusak rambut blonde itu, "aku tau kau akan menyukainya. Sekarang pakailah. Kita akan ke Lotte World"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "ke Lotte World? Memakai baju ini? Tapi nanti kita pasti akan bermain basah-basah an, oppa. Aku tak mau baju ini basah" tolak Luhan sambil merengek.

Sehun menahan senyumnya, "aku tau. Tapi aku ingin kau memakainya hari ini. Mengerti?" ujar Sehun memutarkan badan Luhan dan mendorongnya pelan menuju kamar mandi. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tetap masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Sambil menunggu Luhan, lelaki itu segera menata pakaiannya sendiri. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tersenyum manis –antara kagum serta geli–. Pasalnya, dress itu membuat Luhan nampak seperti anak sekolah dasar. Tetapi dress itu juga cocok jika dipakai Luhan.

Sehun menghampiri gadis itu, menyelipkam beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Luhan. "kau—sungguh cantik" puji Sehun membuat Luhan merona. Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan malu – malu.

"kau sudah selesai menata pakaian mu sendiri?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki Luhan. Sehun memasangkan mantel milik Luhan tak lupa syal berwarna biru. Merapikan rambut Luhan dan mengecup kening gadis itu cepat.

Luhan tak bisa berkutik. Ia merona mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sehun. Oh ayolah, gadis mana yang tidak meleleh diperlakuan seorang Oh Sehun seperti ini? Gadis manapun pasti akan bertekuk lutut pada seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun menarik hidung Luhan untuk menyadarkannya, "a – ah?" tanya Luhan linglung. Sehun tersenyum tipis, merangkul bahu sempit gadis itu sementara koper – koper nya dibawa oleh staff.

"kita akan bersenang – senang, sayang"

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kagum tempat rekreasi didepannya kini. Ya, mereka sedang berada di Lotte World, 240 Olympic-ro, Songpa-gu. Beberapa pengunjung mengabadikan moment mereka. Entah itu posisi Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang, Luhan – Sehun sedang bergandengan tangan, maupun Luhan yang memeluk lengan Sehun begitu manja.

Mungkin foto mereka besok akan penuh di seluruh sosial media.

Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat wahana yang bernama _conquistador_ itu. Oh lihatlah kapal raksasa itu berombang-ambing. Luhan memeluk tangannya, merinding. Sehun memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pundak sempit milik gadis blonde itu.

"kenapa tubuh mu bergetar? Ingin mencoba nya?" tawar Sehun tanpa basa – basi yang malah membuat Luhan berteriak protes. Sehun terkekeh, "takut, huh?" ejek Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"t – tidak!" sergah Luhan cepat. Sehun menatap Luhan dari samping. Gadis itu langsung gelagapan dan membuang wajah mungilnya. Ia lebih memilih melihat _conquistador_ maupun _french revolution_ daripada harus melihat wajah Oh Sehun yang sialnya sangat tampan.

"hei, rusa. Kenapa tidak melihat ku, huh? Ah, aku tau. Kau pasti gugup kan bertatapan dengan lelaki tampan seperti ku, hm?" goda Sehun yang sangat sangat percaya diri dan Luhan tidak bisa mengelak itu. Sial, Oh Sehun tampan sekali, batin gadis itu miris.

"tidak! Siapa yang gugup?!" balas Luhan sambil memekik. Ia melepaskan tangan Sehun dari perutnya. Menyikut perut Sehun tanpa perasaan. Mengabaikan rintihan Sehun dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai memanggilnya.

KYAAAAA

Luhan berjengit kaget. Menoleh kearah wahana horror, _Ghost House._ Sekali lagi, gadis itu sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Ia memundurkan badannya takut. Mundur. Mundur. Mundur. Tidak sampai—

HAP

"KYAAAA!" teriak Luhan ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Bibirnya mulai melengkung, bersiap menangis. Ia masih ingin hidup. Ia tak mau ketika menyadari kalau yang memeluknya ini adalah makhluk astral yang mungkin penggemarnya.

Apa hubungannya, sayang.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar. Menahan tangis. Mengabaikan kekehan beberapa pengunjung yang menertawai tingkahnya. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan jika yang memeluk mu itu adalah hantu? Apa kau—

"hei, hei, sayang? Kau tak apa?", Luhan membelakkan matanya. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Tiba-tiba, tangan yang memeluknya itu membaliknya badannya. Lelaki itu terkejut ketika ada segenang air mata di mata Luhan.

"ya – ya! Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?!" panic lelaki itu sambil memeluk Luhan kedalam pelukan eratnya. Lelaki itu, Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan yang bergetar. Ia bertanya – tanya, kenapa gadis didepannya ini menangis. Apa Ia menakuti gadis itu?

"i – itu" tunjuk Luhan menggunakan telunjuknya yang bergetar. Sehun mengikuti arah jari gadis itu, menggumamkan kata 'ahh' seolah mengerti apa yang Luhan takutkan. Rupanya gadis itu takut mendengar teriakan pengunjung dari dalam _Ghost House._

Pantas saja Luhan menangis, dia kan memang takut dengan wahana – wahana seperti itu, pikir Sehun. Ia mengangkat dagu Luhan. Mengusap air mata yang mengenang dan membasahi pipi lembut itu.

"aku akan melindungimu, Lu. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengangguk pelan. Biarpun masih sesegukan, Ia tetap menjawab 'ya'. Sehun menyiumi kedua kelopak mata Luhan dengan sayang, "kita bermain lagi, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "he – em", segera Ia memeluk lengan lelaki disampingnya ini dengan erat. Bergelayut manja sambil sesekali merengek. Sehun tersenyum manis, sekaligus terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis ini.

"oppa, aku ingin menaiki _conquistador._ Tapi—aku takut" cicit Luhan sangat pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun. Ia terkekeh. Ia takut gadis-nya sangat takut dengan ketinggian. Namun, Ia masih saja mengelak.

Ah, apa yang barusan kau bilang, sayang?

" _conquistador_ tidak se-mengerikan yang kau bagaikan, sayang. Aku akan melindungi mu" tenang Sehun sambil mengelus punggung tangan yang mengerat pada lengannya. Serasa Luhan lebih tenang, Ia segera menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mengantri.

Luhan tak bisa diam selama mengantri. Ia bahkan membalik badannya berkali – kali. Menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Meringis sendiri lalu menggeleng cepat. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menampakkan wajah datar.

"berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pengunjung lain terganggu, Lu" ucap Sehun datar. Luhan tak mengubris peringatan Sehun padanya. Ia tetap saja tak bisa diam. Bukannya apa, Ia sangat takut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat wahana didepannya.

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya takut dan beralih menatap Sehun, "oppa, bisakah kita menunda saja? Aku—benar – benar takut" cicit Luhan. Sehun menatap gadia didepannya dengan tatapan datar.

Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku—mohon. Aku benar – benar takut" gadis itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun melunak, Ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Mengelus punggung halus itu dengan lembut.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. _Kajja,_ kita pergi" ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk keluar dari antrian yang begitu panjang itu. Lelaki tinggi itu segera duduk disebuah kursi dan diikuti oleh Luhan. Gadis itu langsung meringkuk kedalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"maafkan aku, oppa. Aku tau kau ingin menaiki wahana itu. Aku jadi me—"

"stt, tak apa sayang. Aku mengerti. Suatu _phobia_ memang tak bisa dipaksa. Apa akibatnya jika _phobia_ mu muncul namun tetap dipaksa?"

Luhan menopang dagunya di dada Sehun, "terakhir itu saat aku dipaksa Yifan oppa menaiki _bungee drop._ Aku langsung pingsan dan trauma. Setelah itu, kesehatan ku menurun karena tak mau makan"

Sehun meringis, "untung saja aku tak memaksa mu. Ah, bukankah kita mencoba _bungee jump_ kemarin? Kenapa kau baik – baik saja?"

Luhan mengedikan bahunya, "aku juga tak tau, oppa. Mungkin karena bersama mu?" goda Luhan sambil mengerling. Sehun terbahak. Menyentil kening gadis itu dengan pelan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tertawa setelah itu.

Luhan melihat disekelilingnya tanpa ada yang terlewat. Seketika mata nya berbinar ketika melihat kedai yang menyediakan berbagai snack khas Korea serta beberapa minuman. Luhan segera bangkit dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang terlihat bingung.

"aku mau membeli _chocopie_ dan _milkshake_ dulu, oppa. Oppa, ingin menitip sesuatu?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia memang daritadi sudah mengincar snack khas Korea.

"aku titip _yangpa_ dan _bubble tea choco_ " jawab Sehun.

"AYEYE KAPTEN!" teriak Luhan membuat gostur hormat. Sehun terkekeh geli. Melihat kepergian Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepeninggal Luhan dan kameramen yang mengikuti mereka, tiba – tiba seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Sehun menoleh. Membulatkan matanya setelah itu.

Didepannya—Lee Hyeri, mantan kekasih nya waktu masih di SHS dan sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu member Girl's Day. Mantan yang sungguh Sehun lupakan. Memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan sepihak tanpa ada alasan yang logis.

Dan esoknya, Ia sudah mendengar kabar kalau Hyeri sudah mempunyai kekasih baru. Sehun marah waktu itu. Ia bahkan menonjok kekasih Hyeri hingga hampir sekarat. Dan Ia pun mendapat tamparan mulus dari gadis berambut hitam pekat tersebut.

"hai, Sehun _-ie._ Lama tak bertemu, kekasih tampan ku" sapa Hyeri tersenyum manis. Sehun mendengus sambil mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Ia benar – benar membenci gadis sok cantik didepannya kini.

"berhenti berbasa – basi, Hyeri-ssi. Apa mau mu?" tanya Sehun to the point. Ia begitu jengah ketika Hyeri dengan gaya sok manisnya menyapanya tadi. Apa tadi Ia bilang? Kekasih tampannya? Ha – ha, bahkan Ia sudah menyukai gadis bernama Luhan.

Ah, kau mengakuinya, sayang.

"mau ku, sayang? Oh, itu tak berat. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku" jawab Sehun menyibakkan rok mini nya. Sengaja memancing Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya mudah bernafsu. Namun, Sehun tak akan bernafsu dengan gadis didepannya kini.

Sehun mendecih, "jangan harap, Hyeri-ssi. Aku tak mencintai mu, asal kau mau tau"

Sekarang Hyeri yang mendecih, "oh begitukah? Sayang sekali. Padahal kau dulu begitu mencintai ku. Aku sungguh menyesal melepaskan mu dulu, huh" sesalnya dengan nada yang dibuat – buat.

Oh ayolah, Sehun sungguh mual.

"sekarang, kau tinggal pergi dari hadapan ku, Hyeri-ssi. Gadis seperti kau memang harus dibinasakan" desis Sehun kembali membenarkan posisi nya seperti semula. Ia terus memperhatikan Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan mantel coklat muda serta dress bergambar stitch tanpa lengan itu.

"aku mengerti sekarang. Kau menolakku karena menyukai Luhan" desis Hyeri.

Sehun terbahak, "jika kau sudah tau jawabannya, kenapa bertanya lagi?"

Hyeri mendecih lagi, "akan kupastikan Luhan menderita karena telah merebut yang seharusnya menjadi milikku"

Sehun menatap Hyeri nyalang, "berani kau menyentuhnya, kau akan berhadapan lang—"

"oppa? Hyeri sunbae?" suara baru membuat Sehun maupun Hyeri langsung menoleh. Menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai blonde sambil membawakan beberapa kantong. Tak lupa, Ia meminum _hot milkshake choco_ miliknya dengan tangan kanannya.

"sayang" kata Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Luhan dibuat kebingungan sekaligus malu. Dasar Oh Sehun tak tau tempat, disini masih ada Hyeri dan Sehun seenak jidatnya memeluknya?

"hai, Hyeri sunbae" sapa Luhan sopan. Hyeri tersenyum –dipaksakan. Ia merutuk serta mengumpat gadis blonde yang telah seenaknya mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya adalah miliknya selamanya.

"kita pergi dari sini, Lu. Sudah sore. Kau tau kan kita akan menikmati _sunset_?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pandangan Luhan. Gadis mungil itu langsung melihat jam di tangannya. Sudah pukul 04.00. Kenapa begitu cepat hari ini? Setau Luhan, Ia baru saja tiba di Lotte World ini.

"baiklah. Ah, Hyeri sunbae, aku dan Sehun oppa pergi dulu, nde? Senang bertemu denganmu" pamit Luhan membungkukkan badannya. Menarik Sehun lagi tanpa tau bahwa saat ini Hyeri sedang menatapnya dengan bengis.

"aku akan membuatnya kembali pada ku. Kita lihat saja Luhan, siapa yang akan mendapatkan Sehun"

.

.

.

"sudah sampai" ucap Sehun melihat sekeliling. Fyi, Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di Naksan Beach, Yangyang, Gangwon-do. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Menggeleng pelan ketika melihat Luhan yang terpulas di sebelahnya. Segera Ia menggendong Luhan seperti koala dan berjalan di pasir putih yang halus serta indah itu.

Tanpa diduga, Luhan terusik dan mulai bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia mengucek matanya lucu sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan di gendongannya pun menoleh.

Sehun tersenyum tampan, "sudah bangun, putri tidur?" ejek Sehun.

"aku capek, oppa~" rengek Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pundak lebar Sehun. Ia menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam dengan indahnya. Luhan maupun Sehun pun terdiam, terlalu menikmati _sunset_ yang begitu indah.

"begitu indah, bukan?" tanya Sehun yang mendapat anggukan cepat dari gadis di gendongannya. Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengangkat gendongannya yang mulai menurun. Menikmati setiap deru nafas lembut Luhan.

Suara Luhan, serasa melodi yang mengalun indah di telinga nya.

Mata Luhan, serasa bola kristal yang bersinar terang di mata nya.

Bibir Luhan, serasa narkoba yang paling mahal di dunia. Karena bibir itu membuat Sehun candu untuk tidak mencoba nya lagi.

Deru nafas Luhan, serasa bagaikan angin surga sekaligus deru nafas nyawa nya.

"aku mencintai mu, Lu"

"aku—juga mencintai mu, oppa"

.

.

.

TEBECE DEH

MAAF DEH UPDATE MALEM – MALEM BEGINI. NGARET BGT SUMPAH SOALNYA BESOK UDAH SIBUK KARNA ADA PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN SEMACAM PEMBELAJARAN SEBELUM UN.

DUH, KURANG SWEET YA? ADUH EMANG SAYA BUKAN ORANG YANG ROMANTIS.

TUH KAN CAPSLOCK SAYA JEBOL UGH.

MAAF YA KALAU BANYAK TYPO(S). GAK SEMPET BACA ULANG SAYA.

OH IYA, SAYA MAU BUAT FF CHANBAEK. BAGAIMANA MENURUT KALIAN? SARANNYA YHA.

REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA READERS?!

YANG REVIEW SEMOGA HIDUPNYA BERKAH. AMIN.

Sign by barbxpie!


	5. JEALOUS?

**Title :**

We Got Married

 **Main cast :**

Sehun and Luhan

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

T

 _ **Gender Switch!**_

 _ **[GS For UKE!]**_

.

.

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Papi Hun dan Mami Han milik saya. Saya anaknya! /ga

Siapkan tissue kalau gak ember, siapa tau mual /nda.

 **NB :** sekali lagi. Ini bukan Kristao maupun Sulay. Ini Krisho dan Laytao. Karena Krisho ultimate couple saya setelah Hunhan Chanbaek. Jadi Tao dan Suho gs oke?

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5 IS STARTED!**

"Lu, kau sudah sangat cantik. Sungguh. Berhenti melihat kaca! Astaga, hanya karena kau _perform duet_ hari ini dengan Chanyeol oppa, kau jadi seperti ini, huh? Kau ingin kubunuh?"

Gadis yang sedari – tadi melihat kaca pun langsung membalikkan badannya. Gadis itu, Luhan hanya bisa memamerkan senyum tak berdosanya. Ia langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"maafkan aku, Baek. Sungguh, aku sangat gugup" sesal Luhan. Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu pun hanya bisa memutar bola nya malas. Ingin sekali rasanya Ia menguliti seluruh PD yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengadakan _perform duet_ antara Luhan dengan tunangannya, Park Chanyeol.

"astaga! PD sialan! Aku akan menguliti kalian semua! Kenapa tidak aku saja yang kalian pilih, huh?!" teriak Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sangat iri pada Luhan.

Ia—yang _notabene_ adalah tunangan Chanyeol. Tidak bisa melakukan _perform duet_ dengan lelaki tampan itu?! Sedangkan Luhan? Yang _notabene_ adalah teman se – artis Chanyeol? Bisa _perform duet_?

Katakan kalau ini lucu.

Luhan memeluk lengan Baekhyun pelan, "tenangkan dirimu, Baek. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Sungguh!"

Baekhyun mendesis, "apa? Tidak melakukan apapun? Aku sudah melihat _choreography_ kalian! Dan—apa? Chanyeol oppa bahkan menyentuh pantat serta perut mu, Luhan!"

Luhan meringis. Sungguh, Ia sangat takut dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu jika sudah berhubungan dengan tunangannya, tak akan tanggung – tanggung. Siapa yang dengan berani nya mendekati Park Chanyeol, jurus hapkido Baekhyun akan beraksi.

Itu ngeri.

"jangan memarahi ku, bodoh! Salahkan PD botak itu dan Zitao!" balas Luhan sambil memekik. Sungguh, Ia juga risih ketika pantat serta perut nya disentuh dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi Chanyeol yang memang dari dasarnya mesum, Luhan merasa pantat dan perut nya sudah tak suci lagi.

BRAK

Luhan maupun Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu ruang tunggu yang mereka tempati. Tampaklah Sehun yang terengah – rengah sambil mengusap keringat yang turun dari dahi nya.

Oh sialan, Sehun terlihat sangat _sexy_ jika seperti itu, batin Luhan menjerit.

"Sehun oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan bingung. Setaunya, Sehun sedang ada pemotretan dengan para member lainnya, terkecuali Chanyeol. Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan dan memegang pipi lembut itu.

"jangan lakukan itu" lirih Sehun mengelus pipi merah – muda Luhan. Gadis itu menyerngit bingung. Ia sungguh tak tau apa maksud Sehun.

"apa maksud oppa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"jangan pergi ke atas panggung. Jangan lakukan _duet perform_ itu. Aku sungguh tak kuat _choreography_ mu bersama Chanyeol hyung"

"tuh kan! Sehun oppa, kau saja tak kuat melihat Lulla dengan Chanyeol oppa. Apalagi aku yang tunangannya, huh?" lanjut Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun maupun Luhan menatap gadis itu.

"apalagi dengan rambut mu yang berwarna coklat terang ini. Sungguh, Lu! Sungguh! Kau sangat _sexy_!" ceplos Sehun yang membuat mata Luhan membulat. Ia memukul bahu lelaki itu dengan keras.

"kau benar sekali, oppa. Apalagi pantat sintal mu ini, Lu. Astaga—sejak kapan kau menyandang unsur 19+ huh?" tambah Baekhyun sambil memukul pantat Luhan yang terlihat montok dibalik pakaian ketat nya. Luhan menyingkirkan tangan nista Baekhyun dari pantatnya.

"jangan pernah memegang pantat ku, _byuntae_ " desis Luhan.

Baekhyun mencibir, "apa?! Kau bahkan biasanya memegang payudara ku, bodoh!"

Luhan tersentak kaget, "itu tak sengaja!"

Sehun membekap kedua mulut gadis yang sangat berisik itu, "sudah – sudah. Aku bisa tuli jika kalian terus bertengkar tentang hal – hal diatas umur! Ingat, kalian ini masih bocah! Belum tau apa – apa"

"kau meremehkan ku, oppa? Chanyeol oppa yang mengajari ku. Dia bahkan pernah menunjukkan ku _blue film_ " ceplos Baekhyun dengan wajah yang err—sangat polos. Sedetik kemudian, Ia membelakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang bahkan tak bisa diam sedetik saja.

Luhan dan Sehun langsung melotot horror kearah Baekhyun.

"APA?!"

"CHANYEOL IDIOT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN POLOS KU?!"

.

.

.

 _Jigeum naege wa malhae jwo uriege naeireun eobseo  
Mangseoriji ma  
Deo neutgi jeone now  
Deo meolli deo meolli nal mireonaeji malgo (Woo~)  
Uri duri jigeum yeogiseo  
Sarajigi jeone_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh oneuri kkeutnagi jeone  
Tell me now now now now now now_

PROK

PROK

PROK

Luhan – Chanyeol yang baru saja mengakhiri _perform_ mereka pun menundukkan badan bersama – sama. Mengucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh fans yang mendukung mereka. Berlalu untuk meninggalkan panggung bersama – sama.

Baru saja mereka mendudukkan pantat mereka di sofa di dalam ruang tunggu yang penuh dengan AC itu, suara dari arah pintu membuat mereka menoleh. Meneguk saliva nya dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol oppa~ bagaimana tadi? Sudah puas menyentuh pantat – pantat Luhan, hm?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Chanyeol dengan gaya manis nya. Dan Chanyeol sangat merinding dengan itu.

Ketahuilah, Baekhyun bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini sangatlah berbahaya. Chanyeol tidak siap kalau telinga nya besok akan memerah dan sangat sakit jika dipegang sedikit saja. Ia segera memundurkan badannya dan itu malah membuat tubuh nya menabrak bahu Luhan.

Dan tak sengaja siku nya menekan payudara Luhan—membuat gadis berambut coklat terang itu memekik – mendesah juga tentunya, "YA! KAU MENEKAN PAYUDARA KU!"

Sehun terperanjat dari atas kursi, "YA! HYUNG! JANGAN SENTUH – SENTUH PUNYAKU!"

Memang, pada saat Baekhyun ingin menghajar Chanyeol, Ia diam saja sambil mendudukkan badannya di kursi. Lumayan jauh dari Luhan tentunya. Mata elangnya menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Membuat gadis mungil itu merinding.

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" bela Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan dada dengan brutal. Baekhyun menggeram. Ia benar – benar muak dengan tunangannya itu. Seenaknya saja menyentuh payudara orang lain. Memangnya payudara nya sekecil apa sampai – sampai lelaki itu tak puas?!

Ah, kau cemburu ternyata, sayang.

"KAU!" tunjuk Baekhyun dengan berang, "UCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL PADA KESEHATAN TELINGA MU, YODA!"

"akh – akh! Astaga Baek, kau kejam sekali padaku. Dasar nenek si—AW!" erang Chanyeol kesakitan karena Baekhyun menarik telinganya dengan kasar. Bahkan gadis bar – bar itu memelintir telinga kesayangannya. Oh astaga, telinga nya serasa hampir putus.

"ikut aku" desis Sehun menarik Luhan yang sibuk tertawa melihat nasib Chanyeol. Gadis mungil itu bingung namun tetap mengikuti langkah besar Sehun. Luhan meringis menyadari bahwa Ia masih memakai _high heels_ sekitar 10 cm.

Ketahuilah, Luhan begitu benci dengan _high heels_ berwarna hitam ini, "o – oppa" lirih Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun dengan pelan. Lelaki itu menghentikkan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu dingin.

Luhan merinding seketika, "kaki ku sakit, oppa. _High heels_ ini begitu menyiksaku"

Sehun berjongkok. Melepaskan _high heels_ dari kaki jenjang nan mulus gadis itu. Meringis karena disekitar jari – jari kaki gadis itu terdapat warna kemerahan yang sangat kentara. Mungkin itu akan bertahan hingga dua hari.

Sehun membalikkan badannya. Namun tetap masih dalam posisi jongkok. "naiklah" titah Sehun namun nada bicaranya tetap saja dingin. Luhan ragu – ragu naik ke punggung Sehun. Memekik kaget ketika lelaki itu menegakkan tubuh nya dengan tiba – tiba.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dari belakang. Meletakkan dagu nya di pundak lebar Sehun. Mereka menelusuri lorong gedung SBS yang lumayan sepi. Hanya beberapa idol maupun para staff yang sedang melakukan aktivitas nya masing – masing.

Seseorang menghalangi mereka. Sehun tersenyum memberikan salam pada seseorang itu dan menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Sehun berhenti pun mau tak mau mengangkatkan kepalanya dari pundak Sehun.

Mata Luhan membulat, "Jinah unni? Ah, _annyeong haseyo_ "

Jinah—atau lebih akrab dipanggil Nana, salah satu member Orange Caramel pun tersenyum. Mengelus surai coklat terang Luhan dengn lembut. Memang, dari dulu Ia sangat suka sekali pada member SixGurls. Selain cantik, mereka juga _multitalent_. Dan tampang mereka yang sangat lugu itu membuat banyak senior menyukai mereka.

"apa sekarang kau sudah berbaikan dengan Sehun, hm?" goda Jinah yang mendapat rengekan protes dari Luhan. Sehun yang diam pun menyerngit bingung. Bagaimana bisa salah satu _sunbae_ nya mengetahui bahwa Ia dan Luhan pernah bermusuhan?

"kalian sangat menggemaskan jika seperti ini. Ya! Bora! Cepat kemari!" tiba – tiba Jinah memanggil salah satu member Sistar yang kebetulan lewat, Bora. Mereka terpanggil, Bora segera menghampiri mereka.

"ada apa?"

"lihatlah mereka!" seru Jinah senang sambil menunjuk Luhan – Sehun yang terbengong. Bora pun menoleh, memekik kesenangan setelah itu. Ia segera menyubit pipi tembam Luhan yang memerah. Gadis mungil itu langsung mengaduh di gendongan Sehun.

"astaga, Luhannie! Kau sangat manis! Astaga, kau sungguh cantik dengan rambut ini! Sungguh!" puji Bora berkoar – koar.

Luhan tersipu, "ah, terima kasih Bora _sunbae_ "

Bora menepuk kepala Luhan beberapa kali, "jangan memanggil ku seperti itu, Luhan sayang. Panggil saja aku Bora unni. Itu lebih menyenangkan"

Luhan mengangguk polos, "baiklah, Bora unni"

"begitu lebih baik. Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu. Aku harus segera ke van sebelum para member memarahi ku. Bye" pamit Bora melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Namun, Ia kembali berbalik.

"oh iya, Luhan sangat _sexy_ menggunakan pakaian itu. Ku pastikan, Sehun sedang bernafsu saat ini"

Jinah tertawa kencang, Luhan – Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu.

.

.

.

Luhan mengulum bibirnya. Kepalanya tetap menunduk. Ia begitu gugup saat ini. Ya, mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafe di seberang gedung SBS. Luhan salah tingkah karena Sehun dari tadi menatapnya dengan _intenst._

Tiba – tiba Sehun beranjak dari kursi nya, memakaikan jaket tebal miliknya pada tubuh mungil gadis itu. Duduk kembali di depan Luhan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Berusaha mengabaikan Luhan yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"tapi, kau nanti kedinginan, oppa"

"kau tidak lihat aku masih memakai satu jaket di tubuh ku?" tanya Sehun dingin. Ia tetap memainkan ponselnya tanpa menatap Luhan sama sekali. Gadis itu langsung menunduk. Sungguh, Sehun yang mendiamkannya sangat mengerikan.

Lebih baik Ia mendapat _bully_ – an dari Sehun daripada harus mendapat ke – tidak perhatian Sehun. Kenapa Sehun mendiamkannya? Kenapa Sehun terlihat marah pada nya? Padahal, sebelum Ia ke panggung bersama Chanyeol, lelaki itu memohon padanya sambil merengek agar tidak melanjutkan panggung itu.

Sekarang? Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menganggap Luhan. Merasa bahwa Luhan tidak ada.

Luhan merasa kesal sekarang, "YA! Kenapa kau mendiamkan ku?!" protes Luhan sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Namun, lelaki itu bahkan masih sok sibuk dengan ponsel nya tersayang.

Luhan semakin kesal sekarang. Ia langsung merebut ponsel mahal Sehun dan mengantonginya. Sehun mendengus tak suka. Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata elangnya. Tajam dan menusuk. Seperti sedang ingin melubangi mata Luhan lewat tatapan mengerikannya.

"kenapa kau yang marah padaku? Harusnya aku yang marah padamu" balas Sehun dengan nada yang sangat—datar. Ia bersendekap sambil menyandarkan badannya. Menatap Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Walaupun terbatasi meja, Ia masih bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Luhan.

"kenapa kau menyetujui begitu saja tentang _perform duet_ mu itu dengan Chanyeol idiot?"

Luhan terperanjat, "a – aku tidak menyetujui nya! Salahkan para member yang langsung menyetujui nya. Bahkan Yifan oppa pun setuju!"

Apa perdebatan mereka terekam kamera? Tidak. Pasalnya, jadwal We Got Married masih akan berlangsung 5 hari lagi. Jadi, mereka bisa berdebat dengan bebas tanpa ada siaran televisi sialan itu.

"kenapa kau tak protes?! Kau tau, rasanya aku ingin mematahkan tangan si idiot itu"

Luhan diam – diam tersenyum. Ia tau arah perdebatan mereka. Sehun sedang cemburu padanya serta Chanyeol. Lucu sekali melihat tingkah Sehun yang terlihat kesal itu. Ia ingin sekali menyium bibir merah pucat itu.

Sedetik berikutnya, Ia terbelalak dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Memukul kepalanya akibat imajinasi nya yang entah kenapa beberapa hari ini begitu liar tentang Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan alis yang terangkat.

"kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Sehun yang membuat Luhan tersadar dan terperanjat kaget. Ia mengelus dada nya. Takut – takut kalau Ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak akibat lelaki pucat didepannya kini.

"ku ulangi perkataan ku. Kenapa kau tak protes?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan meneguk saliva nya paksa. Haruskah Ia jujur bahwa sebenarnya Ia terpaksa menyetujui nya akibat _dare_ bodoh dari Zitao? Apalagi tambahan PD botak sialan itu yang menggunakan seluruh kekuasaannya untuk membuat Luhan setuju.

Bisa – bisa, Zitao hanya tinggal nama.

Dan Luhan sangat ngeri.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _oke, mari kita mulai game nya!" seru Baekhyun setelah mereka ber – enam membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Ya, mereka sedang berada di practice room. Entah karena mereka bosan atau bagaimana, akhirnya keenam gadis yang melebihi tingkah hyperaktive itu memutuskan untuk bermain 'truth or dare'._

 _Ia letakkan sebuah pena di tengah – tengah mereka. Memutarkan pena itu dengan cepat. Keenam gadis itu segera berdoa agar tidak terkena._

 _Pertama, Junmyeon kena._

 _Baekhyun menyeringai. Ia benar – benar menyukai permainan ini, "unni, truth or dare?"_

 _Junmyeon ragu – ragu pun akhirnya menjawab, "truth"_

 _Sekarang Luhan yang menyeringai, "ah, apa kau yakin? Sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku, arraseo? Apa kau menyukai Yifan oppa?"_

 _Junmyeon langsung gelagapan. Ia memutar matanya kesana – kemari. Menghindari tatapan para member nya yang seolah mengejeknya. Zitao dan Minseok langsung mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Junmyeon. Memaksa gadis itu menjawabnya._

 _Mau tak mau, Junmyeon menjawab dengan lirih, "y – ya"_

 _Semua member pun langsung bersorak, "AKU AKAN MENGADUKANNYA PADA YIFAN OPPA!"_

 _Dan Junmyeon sudah sangat pasrah. Biarpun diancam oleh apapun juga mereka tidak akan menutup mulut mereka yang sangat lebar itu._

 _Junmyeon langsung memutar pena itu. Pena itu berputar – putar dan enggan untuk berhenti sepertinya. Pena itu perlahan – lahan mulai berhenti. Para gadis itu hanya bisa menggumamkan seperangkat doa._

 _Kedua, Kyungsoo kena._

 _Minseok bersorak kegirangan, "truth or dare Kyungie sayang?"_

 _Kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya mungkin paling waras diantara mereka semua pun menjawab dengan tenang, "dare"_

 _Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung bertepuk tangan heboh, "kau yakin Kyung? Baiklah. Awas saja kau protes. Sekarang, telpon Jongin oppa dan tembaklah dia"_

 _Kyungsoo terbelalak. Matanya yang besar pun makin besar. Zitao menjadi takut kalau tiba – tiba kedua bola mata Kyungsoo jatuh bergelinding di dekatnya. Itu ngeri kalian tau, kan?_

" _a – apa? APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA?! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENEMBAK JONGIN OPPA KALAU AKU SEDANG BERTATAPAN DENGANNYA SAJA AKU SEPERTI KEPITING REBUS?! KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUH KU DENGAN CARA INI HAH?!"_

 _Mungkin, untuk pernyataan bahwa Kyungsoo paling waras pun luntur seketika._

" _slow down, Kyung. Salah mu sendiri yang memilih dare" kata Baekhyun tenang sambil meniup – niup kuku cantiknya genit. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dramatis. Bertatapan dengan Jongin saja sudah membuatnya seperti kepiting rebus. Apalagi jika Ia menembak Jongin?_

 _Bisa – bisa Ia langsung mati dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna._

 _Ia tak mau mati konyol hanya karena se – sosok Kim Jongin yang mempesona._

" _bagaimana? Kalau kau tak mau, aku bisa memberi dare yang lainnya" ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh._

" _apa – apa – apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran._

" _cium Jongin oppa di depan kami semua"_

 _DOENG_

 _Kyungsoo malah makin mengusap wajahnya lebih kasar. Kalian tau, jari – jari nya ini sangat gatal. Ingin rasanya Ia membenturkan kepala serta otak sialan Luhan maupun Baekhyun. Sungguh, mereka berdua sangat menyebalkan._

 _Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah akan membakar hidup – hidup kedua teman centilnya itu._

" _BAIKLAH – BAIKLAH! LEBIH BAIK AKU MENEMBAK JONGIN OPPA DARIPADA HARUS MENYIUMNYA"_

 _Baekhyun – Luhan langsung bertepuk tangan heboh dan menari tak jelas, "Kyungie akan meninggalkan status jomblo nya~ aciaaa~"_

 _Minseok menatap mereka risih, "berhenti melakukan hal yang membuat ku menanggung malu yang terlalu besar, kawan"_

 _Luhan – Baekhyun langsung mencibir. Kembali diam dan berbisik hal – hal yang dapat mereka katakan untuk membuat para member merasa tersiksa._

 _Kyungsoo memutar pena itu kembali. Pena tersebut kembali berputar. Membuat keenam gadis itu menegang dan merasa gugup. Pena itu perlahan berhenti._

 _Ketiga, Luhan kena._

" _APA?! KENAPA AKU KENA?!"_

" _ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nasib mu, Lulla unni sayang~" goda Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai. Ia merutuki Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa sangat mengejeknya kali ini. Ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Kyungsoo ke tembok terdekat._

 _Balas dendam rupanya, hm._

 _Minseok menyeringai buas, "truth or dare, Lulla sayang?"_

 _Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar – benar tak tau harus memilih yang mana, "dare" . Setelah kata itu keluar, Ia menampar bibir nya sendiri. Kadang, bibir itu mengkhianati nya. Luhan menatap melas pada seluruh membernya._

 _Ya, Ia berharap kalau member – member nya memberinya dare yang tidak menyusahkan._

 _Zitao mengacungkan tangannya heboh, "bolehkah aku memberi dare?"_

 _Junmyeon tersenyum manis, "tentu saja, Ziezie"_

 _Zitao tersenyum polos, "aku ingin Luhan jiejie menyetujui saran PD Kim tentang duet perform Trouble Maker dengan Chanyeol gege"_

 _Selanjutnya, Luhan – Baekhyun langsung membenturkan kepala Zitao ke tembok terdekat._

"ya! Kau malah melamun" suara Sehun membuatnya tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali. Memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah kembali ke dunia aslinya. Ia menatap lelaki didepannya yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"oppa, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Luhan hati – hati. Sungguh, Ia begitu takut jika lelaki itu marah padanya. Sehun tak menjawabnya. Ia masih enggan menatap Luhan. Gadis itu mulai kebingunan.

Menolehkan kepalanya kanan – kiri. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Lebih tepatnya, melihat tindakan yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Setelah aman, Ia menggeser kursinya—menjadi dekat dengan Sehun.

Tanpa aba – aba, Ia menarik dagu runcing Sehun dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir lelaki itu. Melumatnya pelan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut dari lelaki itu. Menutup matanya ketika Sehun mulai membalas lumatannya.

Mereka menyalurkan perasaan mereka lewat ciuman yang lembut serta pelan itu. Tak lama, Sehun memisahkan bibir mereka dengan pelan. Mengusap lembut bibir pink – kemerahan milik Luhan.

"jangan marah padaku lagi, oppa" lirih Luhan menubrukkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun. Lelaki itu langsung tersenyum. Membawa gadis itu kedalam dekapannya.

"aku tak marah padamu. Aku hanya cemburu. Chanyeol hyung yang bukan siapa – siapa mu saja bisa _duet_ dengan mu, kenapa aku tidak bisa? Ingin rasanya aku menjitak PD Kim yang botak itu" celoteh Sehun yang membuat Luhan terkekeh. Lelaki itu mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan lembut.

"lebih baik kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarkan mu. Aku sedang bawa mobil hari ini. Ayo" ajak Sehun sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Membetulkan letak jaket Luhan dan merangkul gadis itu menuju gedung SBS.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku tunggu sini saja. Kau masuklah kedalam dorm" kata Sehun ketika Ia dan Luhan hampir ke dorm SixGurls. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menghadap lelaki pucat itu.

"apa kau yakin? Baiklah. Jangan kemana – mana, _nde_?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Sehun mengangguk. Sebelumnya, Ia mengecup bibir Luhan dengan cepat. Membuat gadis itu berlari kearah dorm nya dengan wajah yang memerah. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di lorong lantai dua gedung CubeEnt. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket hitam miliknya. Ia menatap sepatu nya. Berusaha mengusir rasa bosan.

Tak lama, sepasang kaki yang berbalut _stilleto_ berwarna merah pun membuat Sehun berfikir kalau itu Luhan. Sontak Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya. Terkejut melihat siapa yang berada didepannya.

"Sehun oppa" panggil gadis itu.

Sehun memaksakan senyumnya, "oh, hai Hayoung – ssi"

"bagaimana ciuman mu dengan Luhan, oppa?" tanya Hayoung dengan nada yang datar. Namun Sehun masih bisa menebak bahwa gadis se – umuran Luhan ini menyindirnya. Terlihat matanya yang memincing serta kedua tangannya yang melipat didepan dada.

"bagaimana kau ta—"

CUP

Hayoung mencium Sehun dengan terburu – buru. Ia melumat bibir Sehun walaupun lelaki itu tak membalasnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dan merapatkan badannya dengan badan lelaki itu.

Agar terlihat mereka seperti sedang berciuman. Tanpa ada pihak yang tidak membalas.

Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang gadis berambut coklat terang yang dikuncir menatap mereka dengan penuh air mata. Ia bahkan ambruk kelantai. Memukul dada nya yang sangat sesak. Menggigit bibir nya hingga robek.

"kau—menyakiti ku, oppa. Aku membenci mu"

.

.

.

Tebece.

Hayo greget, hayo konflik nya keluar, hayo yang pingin bunuh gue, hayooo hayoooo /ditabok.

Gimana? Greget apa kurang? Kalau kurang aku tambahin konflik nya /modar

OH IYA, AKU SEKARANG ULTAH NIH. GAK ADA YANG NGUCAPIN SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA GITU?! SEMOGA TAMBAH CANTIK, TAMBAH TINGGI BIAR GAK BANTET LAGI(?), BIAR MAKIN BAIK BIKIN FF NYA, BIAR GAK LABIL KALO BIKIN KONFLIK, BIAR CEPETAN DI TEMBAK SI GEBETAN A.K.A MAZKHEM .

UMUR AKU 15 HUEHUE. KALIAN? PGN TAU AJA KOK.

Oh iya, maaf kalau banyak typo(s) yang kurang mengenakkan. Aku males baca ulang /kebiasaankambuh.

Sekali lagi, aku sakit hati banget kalau ada siders. Aku mohon ya review. Biarpun cuma review 'next' gitu aja aku udah seneng sumpah. Aku butuh masukan kalian semua. Jadi aku mohon, review ya.

REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA!

YANG REVIEW HIDUPNYA BERKAH. AMIN.

Sign by barbxpie!


	6. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!

Hai, kalian semua? Apakabar? Baik kah? Ayo, satu kata buat author yang ilang 10 bulan?

"Musnahlah"

Ini bukan update an fanfic aku kok /dibuang.

Sip. Oh iya, ohra mau ngasih berita yang mengagetkan dan pasti bikin kalian kecewa huhuhu. File fanfic WGM keformat di flashdisk huhuhu. Gara – gara kena virus waktu ngeprint tugas di fotocopy huhuhu.

Bukannya ohra gamau ngelanjutin ini fanfic. Tapi emang data – data nya bener bener ilang huwee T.T kalian boleh hina – hina ohra. Ohra meminta maaf dengan sebesar – besar nya. Sebesar titit ayah Sehun leh .gakwoe

Tapi, ohra mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya karena masih ada yg nungguin fanfic abal – abal nan tidak berguna ini T.T /terharu.

Kalian harus tau, itu lanjutan chapter sudah siap di publish dan rencananya mau ohra publish habis ngeprint tugas. Dan—

Berakhir flashdisk error dan keformat! Ohra sampe nangis kejer waktu itu T.T jadi maklumi nde karena kelanjutan chapter WGM akan sedikit lama –lama kali /ditabok.

Dan fanfic serta cerpen – cerpen aku yang akan aku lombakan juga ikut keformat -3- sengsara sekali hidup ohra kawan – kawan.

Dan mungkin ohra akan bikin fanfic sejenis –oneshoot mungkin? Atau twoshoot? Atau threeshoot? –sekalian chapter aja kampret. Oke.

Ohra benar – benar meminta maaf pada kalian semuaaaaa! Maafkan ohraaaa /bow/

Ohra akan sempet – sempetin bikin ulang kelanjutan WGM kalo ada waktu senggang. Karena sekolah ohra fullday pulang jam 5 an dan kerkel kerkel melulu -3- /nasib anak IPS/

Dan buat yg nanya kenapa Please, Look At Me dan My Lovely Osehax tidak dilanjutkan karena aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk kelanjutannya -3- /bow/

Ohra benar – benar minta maaaaaf. Ohra usahain, chapter ini untuk menebus kekecewaan kalian, ohra akan bikin lebih panjang. Doaakaaaan .y

Oh iya, ada yg ingin berkenalan dgn ohra? Karena hp ohra bobrok –kampret, kalian boleh hubungi ohra lewat twitter / twitter rp?

Twitter ; aesthecy

Twitter rp? Ayo pc aku nanti aku baleesss. Kita follow – follow an oke ;3

Sc? Ig? Line? Path? Bbm? Pc sj kak –gaada yg mau pc lu kampret.

Sip.

OHRA MINTA MAAF SEKALI LG! /bow/

Pretty sign,

Ara.


End file.
